To Know No More
by Knighted-Geek
Summary: The heads of MI6 didn't realise, even Ben Daniels never realised. No one seemed to realise. And it was only when the teen was sent to the SAS that someone found out. Ironically it was the people who knew him least that knew him the most. Not slash.
1. Another Arrival

**Chapter 1- Another Arrival  
><strong>**_Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider. All I own from this story is the minor addition of Spider and the plot line._  
><em>Note: It is at least post Snakehead, so minor spoliers for all books up to and including SH.<br>_**Edited: 25/2/12****

He had changed. Wolf wasn't the most observant man but something this different wasn't about to go unnoticed. Even for someone like him.

It was all through the arrival of Cub he had noticed; Cub had changed, it was if Wolf was standing in front of a completely different person. He certainly wasn't the same weak, pathetic teen that had arrived about two years ago. No this was someone different. Stood before him was a stout, muscular young man with an intimidating stance that just boasted danger unlike anything he had been before.

Cub stormed into the barracks threw his rucksack onto the issued bed and exited as quickly as he came. The rest of the hut was rarely silent, all the occupants taking a few seconds to take in what had just happened.

"So, Cub's back then. That's different." Came the burly voice of Eagle from his game of cards. And that seemed to be the end of the conversation of Cub, almost everyone returning to the game of cards.

All those from the K-Unit but Wolf, he didn't seem as inclined to just let go of his thoughts of Cub. The whole unit -well with the unit two years ago with Fox- had been shocked at the appearance of their fifth team mate who had arrived unannounced, and then they were shocked again by his sudden disappearance. Seemingly for the rest of his comrades the shock wasn't present this time at his arrival, apart for Wolf. Wolf hadn't anticipated Cub coming, of course he'd been informed an old member was set to reappear, but in all honesty he'd been expecting the returning of Fox. He would have enjoyed the company of his old mate and it would have been great to see him once again, there would be many things to catch up on and such. Yet it wasn't Fox, it was and Cub wasn't the company he had desired, and that made Wolf annoyed to say the least.

"Oi, Wolf coming to join us sane people with poker or are you just going to stare at the door?" asked Snake who was currently engrossed in a game of cards.

Wolf agreed hoping to get his mind of the topic of their younger teammate, joining his other three teammates in a game.

An hour later Cub hadn't returned and without a smudge of worry the unit retired for the night readying themselves for their enduring training in the morning.

It was the next day and Wolf was interrupted from his dream state in the early morning with the slight move of another's hand which left him falling onto the floor.

"What you do that for you-"

He was met with only a kick and a short answered 'time to wake up' from an equally drowsy Spider who had been given the frivolous task of waking everyone up. So it wasn't long before Snake was hurrying around trying to find some of his equipment and Eagle was irritating everyone with ridiculous tales of his wins from last night's poker. Which Wolf knew wasn't in anyway true. The unit were almost ready when Spider nudged Wolf.

"Wolf, what do I do about Cub?"

Wolf looked towards Cub's bed to see a heap under the covers, thinking quickly he brought a finger to his mouth. Creeping towards Cub he loaded his face with a sly smile, revenge was a great start to Wolf's morning. Manoeuvring his arm Wolf took aim at the heap, trajectory perfect his fist collided with the heap and scattered the covers.

Underneath however was nothing, it seemed Cub wasn't there.

"I hope you weren't planning to hit me, because I don't like people who do that sort of thing. And people I don't like don't tend to stay around for very long," Cub remarked from behind him and stared coldly at him. This came as a surprise to Wolf, true he was going to just kick the brat but he never wanted to do anything else to him, since their time together at Point Blanc Wolf had came to respect Cub. That respect had just gone down the drain. Along apparently with Cub's innocence.

Wolf narrowed his eyes, he could tell a threat from a mile away. It was strange to compare what Cub had been and what he was now. Now he seemed confident enough to just go around threatening innocents, well Wolf certainly wasn't going to let that continue.

"Well, brat. Is your bite as big as your bark? Because nothing you can say is going to work on me sunshine. Hope you get that soon or there might just be an accident," Wolf growled fully intent on fulfilling his threat if need be.

Eagle intervened hoping to at least protect the kid, who in no way deserved Wolf's actions. Last time he had just ignored what had happened but during the two years he had regretted it, now he would stop Wolf's threats as he ought to have done a while back.

"Wolf man, don't you think that's a bit far. Can't you see he's just a ki-"

"I'm not a kid," Cub snarled infuriated, "And I don't need know-it-all-soldiers to stand up for me."

Cub spun away from the unit and literally threw himself through the door hurryingly, in an obvious act to desperately get away from the unit.

"Wow, what crawled up his ass this morning?" Snake wondered aloud from his bed. Eagle looked slightly hurt by what had just happened but was quick to put on a mask of indifference. Wolf knew Eagle had been feeling guilty about his lack of support for Cub last time, but for Cub to throw it in his face directly was pretty harsh. Wolf realised that he had been slightly wrong to threaten Cub, inevitably due to his bad-temperedness and that he shouldn't have said those things to Cub. Maybe trying to whack Cub out of bed was wrong.

"Let's just lay off Cub, maybe what I said was wrong. Ok Eagle, stop with the glare. It was wrong of me so maybe we should just give him some space and just leave him alone," Wolf announced to his unit much to their shock that Wolf, their bad-tempered and hot-headed leader, would dare say something so out of character.

Eagle grinned, "Well, anyone for breakfast. Bet Wolf dude here will be able to apologise to Cubby for us."

Wolf sent Eagle his infamous death glare before residing to leaving with his Unit to the mess hall for breakfast.

**A/N: So how was that? Was it too descriptive, not enough? Too long, too short? Do you think I could improve something? Any constructive critism you can give is VERY appreciated! So first chapter and I have already pre-written a few more, just wanting to know from your responses so I know if it's worth updating or just deleting it and continuing for myself. Hope you enjoyed that chapter and should be updating in a few days- if not feel sure to bug me about it, well that is if I continue. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Odd Occurrences

**Chapter 2- Odd Occurrences  
><strong>**_Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, only Spider and the plotline._****  
><em>New Note: Set post Crocodile Tears, sorry for the confusion<br>_**Edited: 25/2/12 for a mistake a reviewer spotted :)

The cafeteria that morning was as ever, the same busy hall infested with hungry soldiers. All of whom wishing to either perfect their skills or a few, the recruits, spending time here to do their training so they could become full SAS members.

The soldiers were huddled amongst tables eating and discussing their routine for that day, many of the new recruits were slightly irritated at the early calling that was demanded for their training and were voicing their displeasure loudly. All those not a recruit just tuned them out and preferring to simply roll their eyes at their wimpy attitude. K-Unit entered late but nobody bothered to even spare a look for the late unit, they normally arrived a few minutes after everybody else and it was common knowledge for everyone.

Wolf was the first of his unit to enter having deliberately went ahead to survey the cafeteria for any sign of their missing member- Cub. Yet as Wolf moved his gaze along the room there seemed to be no sign of Cub which would have been strange if they hadn't had their argument. Cub not coming was a sign that Cub would rather much prefer to be away from the group, Wolf understood and was glad he wouldn't have to face a conference with the teen with the audience of the hall._ Everybody here was too nosey for their own good _Wolf thought to himself_._

The rest of his unit caught up with their leader and trailed behind Wolf as they headed towards the kitchen's server hatch.

"No sign of Cub. Do you think he went straight to training?" Snake asked curiously as the group made their way to get their breakfast served. Eagle responded while looking miffed that the menu he was looking at was the same as yesterday.

"Well, last time Cub wasn't too eager to do training. He'd hardly go if he wasn't needed; I mean seriously how long did it take Cub to arrive after us?" The group nodded, excluding Spider who hadn't been there during Cub's original training, Wolf counted him lucky he hadn't had to encounter Cub the first time.

"So if he's not at training, where would he be?" Snake wondered aloud, Wolf sighed internally that Cub was the latest topic for conversation. All that would be talked about for awhile would just be Cub, Cub and more damn Cub. He could already see this topic was going to become rather irritating.

"Does it matter?" Wolf huffed, intend of bringing the conversation of Cub to a halt.

"Fine, Mr Grump," Eagle snapped before turning to Spider," So what movie was that you were talking about last night?"

Wolf just frowned at Eagle's blatant lack of respect for him, which Snake laughed at, which only made Wolf frown more and Snake laughing more. When the process had been repeated several times, Wolf gave up and just glared at Snake. Snake only smirked in response which was enough for Wolf to ignore him and focus on Eagle's and Spider's discussion on movies. Wolf only prayed the day would get better.

As Wolf and the rest of his unit finished breakfast they went to training, which per normal was being held precisely at seven O'clock sharp. K-Unit only just managed to arrive on time but noticed someone had unusually come before them. Standing by the sergeant was Cub: uniformed, smiling and ready for action. Wolf stood slightly shocked and mouth agape. Cub never came early, Cub never stood near the Sergeant and Cub never smiled, ever.

The sergeant manoeuvred around to be in the direction of the unit and shouted for them to come over. The unit hurried towards him, whilst their fellow member Cub stood by his side smirking. Again another change Wolf spotted. The Cub Wolf remembered didn't smirk, nor even dare to ridicule the unit. Nevertheless Cub was standing beside him, now that they had been ordered to line up, and still remained smirking. Particularly when Wolf was chastised for his muddy boots and Wolf had the desire to sock him, gently of course.

As the sergeant ordered them on their daily routine of exercises, races and training sessions, it became evident through the day that not only had Cub improved, but he was faster than the rest of his unit. Wolf couldn't believe it, Cub had beaten him. This was Cub, the teen who had just beaten him, a fully grown man who had spent most of his life training in stamina and speed. How was that even possible?

It appeared none of the rest of the unit seemed mystified, which seemed unusual when the topic of conversation at the moment was Cub and it would make sense if his incredible fitness was the highlight of the day. Wolf vaguely wondered why they could just accept Cub's seemingly impossible improvement. It was just too impossible to even think to accept, it just confused him dearly that his unit were dismissive.

Unlike the rest of his unit Wolf didn't really believe that Cub had miraculously gained so much stamina in so little time, the science Wolf used to study back in his youth would never support Cub's incredible boost in stamina and nor were his instincts. Something was different about Cub and Wolf wanted to know why and by the sound of interest from his unit on the topic of Cub they probably would do as well- that is if they would listen to him.

As the day began to end and the soldiers wearily retreated after dinner to their barracks Wolf attempted to gain the attention of his unit with a series of hand gestures, but they were too tired to notice them and continued to move further away from him. Sighing at the excuse of a unit that couldn't even see his hand movements, Wolf followed them to their barracks. His eye caught sight of Cub slightly to the right behind him, observing the teen he noticed Cub was deliberately going as slow as possible. Wolf excused this as an attempt to avoid a confrontation with him, the teen wasn't exactly want to go near him any time soon. Yet when Wolf opened the door to their hut he only just noticed Cub slipping into the shadows of the trees beside the barracks.

Wolf went to dismiss that but quickly realised it was just one more thing to add to what was different to Cub. Another change that could be added to the newly-made list and that and it was a bit of an odd action. What on earth would be the purpose of going into the trees?

Whilst the rest of his team set about with another card game, Wolf sat on his bunk deep in thought. Wolf wasn't an expert in the way of apologising but he felt maybe if he did Cub would stop avoiding them and maybe go back to his usual self. Wolf would prefer that Cub to the Cub he had to put up with now. He hadn't ever been close to Cub, but he did think the kid was alright and on a higher level he supposed he did have respect for him, not that anyone outside of Wolf's mind would ever be told. What Cub had done at Point Blanc was one reason to respect him but another more important reason was Cub's willingness to help someone out even if they were downright horrible to him- in his instance his fear of heights and Cub's kick on the arse to help.

The hours passed, merging into the night and Wolf gave up his thoughts on Cub just as his unit were turning in for the night. As he was dragged into dark sleep his mind wondered whether Cub would even come back.

Wolf was a woken early in the morning due to dreams that had invaded his sleeping state That night Wolf had been dreaming of the last mission he had been on, it had been in Africa where a group of masterminds had decided to form together to blackmail Europe. Thanks to Wolf's and many other SAS teams plus several operatives the crisis had been avoided and limited blood had been spilt, but even so the battle in which SAS soldiers and enemies clashed was still a haunting reminder that in that night's case had taken him.

So it was really only for this reason Wolf was even awake. He lay on his bunk thinking of his time in Africa when he was sure he heard something make a noise. He kept still to keep his the element of surprise but listened more closely. And that was when he heard someone else, someone who was creeping slowly -evident from the sound- thus trying to remain undetected. At first Wolf was inclined to think it was just Spider (who sometimes woke up at strange times) but he soon realised he was mistaken because Spider would just slip out the door as quickly as he could to keep from awakening the rest of them. As he lay still, intend on trying to figure out exactly who was awaken without alerting them, he felt hushed footsteps edge towards his bunk. Normally it would be too quiet to wake him, which was what the figure wanted it seemed.

Wolf kept still, slowing his breathes and listening intently, if it was Snake borrowing something again Wolf would punch him. His bag rustled as it was searched through, causing Wolf to tense in anger that someone would dare to riffle through his belongings. Something was taken from the bag, proof by the slight sounds from the bag and the footsteps retreated to where they had come from originally. Wolf waited. The figure seemed to wait. Then the door of the barracks opened, the figure's footsteps left and Wolf moved his duvet from himself.

"I'm gonna kill whoever..." Wolf murmured under his breath before stopping himself, it would do no good to alert the person.

If there was one thing, which there wasn't, Wolf couldn't stand it was theft. Wolf was already clenching his fist, planning the exact most-painful trajectory of a fist to the face; the thief would be cloaked in a nice bruise for tomorrow if Wolf got what he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I am continuing if you didn't gather. I will be hoping to update every 3 to 4 days at the latest, I may be able to do sooner I just need to see. I've tried to make my writing flow more and have added to the length slighlty and I will be trying to improve more. However if you have any constructive criticism you can give it is much appreciated, as I am hoping to improve my writing skills. Thank-you Bookdancer, 30lover and alanna for your reviews. And a mega thanks to all the reviewers, alerters, favouriters and readers.**


	3. Suspicious Stranger

**Chapter 3- Suspicious Stranger  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider. All I own is Spider and the plot.<br>Note: Post Crocodile Tears**

Wolf hesitantly decided that a more stealthy approach would be needed. Instead of knocking down the door and confronting the figure he could listen and try to work out exactly what this person was doing at this kind of time. No sane person would go out at this time particularly with training in the morning. He could hear the person outside pacing along the stone floored front of their barracks as he listened with his ear pressed against the door.

On a one of the other barrack's doors he may never be able to hear the person but since Eagle had managed to break there last door they had only been provided with a flimsy and very non-soundproof door. The cheap door they had been given had always been an irritation –since owls and birds were able to be heard too clearly- but now its seems the door had at least the use of being able to listen on mysterious people outside. Not that that advantage was likely to be of any use at any other time in the future.

Just as Wolf felt to be on the verge of boredom an abrupt ringing sound sounded from just outside, the person was getting a call. Wolf pushed his ear further onto the door, maybe he would be able to find out more about this 'thief' from this call.

From outside came a voice, a voice that belonged to Cub. _What was Cub doing his mobile at this time? Was this some kind of revenge?_

"I asked you for the files. And where are they? I gave you days of preparation and you still can't send me them?" There was a moment of silence where the receiver of the call likely responded.

"I don't care how difficult it I, and what happened this evening when I sent you that message, did you just assume that I was lying?" Wolf could hear Cub was close to shouting down the phone and silence once again returned as the recipient must be replying.

"No. You listen if you don't hurry up they'll get suspicious, if they get suspicious they will tell and if they tell… do you know what will happen? You'll have blown our whole operation. Now I want those files, you got the other files so... get these. Do I make myself clear?" Cub commanded down the phone before he waited for the responder to reply.

"Right. Now hurry up." And with that the call was over. Wolf scrambled back into his bunk as silently as possible, if Cub came in now he was doomed. Doomed as in caught and who knows what Cub would do to him. Thankfully though, Cub seemed to linger outside for a minute before retreating inside. Wolf just had enough time to scrabble under the covers on his bunk and in adopt the same position as he had been when Cub had been past his bed, even the slightest thing might alert Cub.

The door swung open and was shut, Cub walked further into the hut. As footsteps closed in on Wolf's bed, Wolf knew he must have heard him. The footsteps moved gradually to his bed before coming to a stop. Wolf wondered what Cub would plan to do to him, would he even do anything in retaliation or not?

However Cub rustled his bag that he had stolen his mobile from and walked to his own bed. Wolf breathed out a sigh quietly, so Cub wouldn't be able to hear, that he mustn't have realised he'd listened in. Wolf waited silently for a minute to hear as to what Cub would be doing next, maybe steal some more of his stuff, and maybe do something else that was suspicious. There was the sound of rustling sheets and then soft snoring from Cub. Wolf frowned, he really fell asleep that fast? Deciding he would follow Wolf rolled onto his side, closed his eyes and drifted off.

The sun peeked over the trees surrounding Brecon Beacons and soldiers started to awake from their dreams, the SAS camp coming to life slowly

Wolf was the first to wake in the morning out of his unit. Checking the others, in particular Cub were asleep he went to check his bag that seemed in the exact position as he it had been yesterday evening before Cub's theft, rummaging through his bag he noticed that the only thing out of place was his mobile and with _extremely_ good deduction Wolf connected last night's events. Cub had stolen his mobile only to replace it, making it seem as if nothing had happened and it had never been moved in the first place. Well if Cub was going to play it that way Wolf would play dirty.

Grabbing his mobile Wolf checked his call history. No Calls. Wolf gritted his teeth his history was gone, so he went to check his balance. If Cub had used ten pound or something then he would kill him. No credit, please top-up. Wolf clenched his teeth together furiously he had had £30 on that mobile which had been a gift from his friend. Not only had Cub taken his mobile without permission but he's wiped his history and most frustrating somehow had used up all his credit. What kind of person uses that up so quickly?

Wolf resided himself to the fact no one did.

Only Cub. Cub had changed so much Wolf was having trouble recognising the teen from the boy he'd been helping at Point Blanc or the wimpy boy at SAS camp. No, this Cub he couldn't understand. This Cub that had lost Wolf's respect that he once had earned. Wolf hated this Cub and wished he'd never have ever changed; Wolf didn't like what he'd become.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologise that it's slightly shorter, but it seemed a good place to end. Thanks to .22 for your reviews and people who added alerts. I did edit the first chapter slightly which will probably explain why you have had two alerts. I will update with the next chapter by Tuesday at the latest. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Also please review and if you have any constructive criticism I would really appreciate it! Thanks to all the reaviewers, alerters and favouriters.**


	4. Cub Conspiracy

**Chapter 4- Cub Conspiracy****  
><strong>**_Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, but I do own Spider and the plot._****  
><em>Note: Post Crocodile Tears<em>**

For the billionth time in the past three days Wolf was thinking about Cub, in fact he was resting in his barracks after a hard day of training with the sole intention of just sitting, and thinking of Cub. He'd tried to tell his unit his observations (of Cub) but they kept ignoring him due to him having said not to talk about Cub. How he wished he hadn't said that. His idea that not talking about Cub had well and truly back fired and now he was left with the consequences that no one was listening to him. Having given up after his attempt at lunch, he refrained from trying again to tell the rest of his unit that night, if they were going to ignore him so be it.

Cub was also, similarly ignoring him but additionally was avoiding Eagle, Spider and Snake. This didn't help him with trying to figure out just what Cub was up to. He needed to try to understand what exactly Cub was doing? Why he had changed? What he had become? But now that Cub was avoiding them it wasn't going to be easy.

That day Cub had just ignored the unit, shown great stamina in the tasks and refused to co-ordinate in group tasks earning kitchen duty for the next few evenings. Which Wolf decided served him right. This was the perfect for Wolf to chat to his friends about Cub, or so he had thought until they ignored him, he could even try to talk to his comrades if his unit hadn't disappeared to have the longest showers in SAS history. Every few days the unit would go to the shower house and as the name implied shower. Wolf had a fairly normal length shower but the rest of the unit seemed to find endless entertainment in the shower block doing who knows what. Wolf didn't particularly want to think about it. So he was alone thinking of Cub because that was all that his mind was currently focused on.

Wolf decided to make a mental list of 'Cub', if everything he knew was evaluated mentally then perhaps he possibly try to understand Cub more. Perhaps not but it was at least worth a try.

First: Cub came about two days ago unannounced, and apparently from MI6 if Wolf had heard correctly. So that sorted out why he was here; Cub was here to train for MI6. Maybe a new operative but then Wolf had seen him in the mountains, so maybe a fairly good spy that needed improvement for some mission.

Second: Cub was making strange phone calls in the night that were intended to be secretive. Maybe it was MI6 on the phone but Wolf didn't think that was a strong possibility- if MI6 wanted some files they would have operatives on it quickly. These 'files' wouldn't really be a hassle for such a big organisation like MI6. If MI6 wanted something, they got it. It seemed fairly odd and out of place that it would be them, but it could be a possibility Wolf supposed. Although this still didn't answer the question of what was Cub doing.

Third: Cub was different, his behaviour wasn't the same. Was it a mission that had changed him? Wolf knew of many soldiers that changed after their comrade died or faced battle one too many times. Was it some kind of mental trauma or accident that had made Cub what he was now? Was he being too harsh on Cub if it was something that had affected him in a negative way? Something that wasn't his fault? Maybe Cub was just annoyed with his life and just wanted to take revenge, and happened to be taking revenge on them because they were closest to him. It was a possibility but just didn't quite seem to fit, Wolf couldn't quite think what would be a reasonable explanation.

Wolf was pulled from out of his thoughts by his unit returning decorated in foam from the showers. Wolf didn't want to know. All he wanted to do, hypocritically, was talk about Cub. Despite him telling the rest of his unit not to talk about him. Although just earlier he had vowed not to speak about Cub he did really need to tell his unit that there was something drastically fishy about their fifth member.

"Guys, did you see Cub last night?"

The rest of his unit looked at him oddly, shaking their heads.

"Well Cub took my mobile and-"

"Wait he took your mobile?" Snake questioned sceptically.

"Did you not just misplace it, I seem to do that with my socks all the tim-" Eagle began to babble on.

"No, nothing like that. Cub took my mobile. Rang someone in the middle of the night. Deleted my call history, all of it, and my credit and then returned it!" Wolf fumed, his face reddneing and his temper growing.

"Really?" Snake questioned once again sceptically, "Did you bump your head? Why would Cub delete your credit, in fact why would Cub borrow your mobile? Did he even know where it was, or that heck, you even had one?"

"Well I didn't even know he knew. And you haven't heard the worst bit. You know that thirty quid by friend gave me for before we left last break?"

Eagle nodded remembering Wolf's brags about the credit.

"Well Cub managed to use it all. All of it!"

Spider frowned, "All of it?" To which Wolf nodded angrily.

Snake walked to Wolf's bag before dragging out his comrade's mobile.

"May I?"

"Sure. You'll see that my credit is all gone, plus my call history is gone."

It was about thirty seconds where Snake was on Wolf's mobile looking for evidence Cub had been using it, whilst the unit was surprisingly quiet. Snake suddenly put the phone down.

"So did you see what he's done?"

Snake slowly shook his head, "Your credits all there and your history is. There's no sign of any call from last night so… Cub mustn't of."

Wolf gave a confused look before snatching his mobile off of the barrack's floor intent on proving Cub had in fact wiped his history and used his credit. He checked his history and it was there, he checked his credit- £30- so it was still there. But Wolf knew it hadn't been there last night, he was sure.

"It's obvious he didn't steal your phone, it was probably just a dream Wolf," Eagle told him softly, Wolf faked a nod but inside he knew Cub had made that phone call, had used his credit and had deleted his history. He had seen it last night and he was positive it hadn't been a dream, but then why had it not been there? And why had it returned? Wolf had no idea but he was going to monitor Cub all the more carefully. He would find out what Cub was up to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you didn't find this chapter too boring, but the drama side to the plot is picking up next chapter-ish. Thanks to It'sFun2BCrazy, Simple. Yet. Difficult, Dani9513 and alex. reader. 22 (who's name has difficulty showing up) for reviewing. :) Thanks to the alerters and favouriters as well. Next chapter will be up latest Thrusday but might be updated Wednesday if possible. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter- tell me what you thought, please review and thanks for reading!**


	5. Uncovering Unknowns

**Chapter 5- Uncovering Unknowns  
><em>Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Alex Rider, but I do own the plot and Spider<em>  
><em>Note: Post Crocodile Tears<em>**

Wolf paced around the barrack whilst his comrades enjoyed a game of cards, for what must have be the hundredth time running. Although training and home would have normally have been the forefront of his mind at his time in camp, instead it was filled with Cub who once again the topic on his mind. He knew for sure Cub was up to something, a plan perhaps and he needed, for his sanity and demanding curiousity, to find out why. The others ignored him, his pacing and his mutterings and focused on their game, if their leader wanted to believe Cub was plotting some kind of thing who were they to stop him?

Wolf was annoyed they hadn't believed him but nevertheless didn't doubt Cub wasn't planning something, the other members of his team were just being naïve. Howver he knew nothing he was going to say was about to persuade them so Wolf resorted to the art of pacing and thinking of Cub alone. He paced through his unit's daily card games, because today he was too busy engrossed in his thoughts and thinking up plans. He had a plan for tonight: tonight he would corner Cub, he wouldn't spill anything about last night's events to him, but he needed to at least apologise and during that maybe find something out from the teen. Perhaps he'd completely misjudged the teen and it was him who was in the wrong. Or maybe not, but whichever it was hopefully Wolf would be able to find out tonight.

It was about ten at night once the teen entered and stopped dead when Wolf stood, arms crossed in front of him. He'd already planned this and was going for the slightly intimidating look to get some answers out of Cub.

"What-" The kid started off annoyed, but Wolf stopped him not wishing to have a full-blown teenage tantrum.

"Listen. I'm… I didn't mean to say those things to you, I lost my temper. I… I apologise," Wolf muttered, it was embarrassing to say the least but a necessity if he wanted to be on the path to finding out what Cub was on about.

The kid's face lighted up in confusion his brows frowning as if calculating something.

"Well.. erm… good. I mean... I don't need your sorry, just lay off me. I'm going… so yeah." And with that Cub scampered out the door.

Wolf frowned once again, so Cub was accepting his apology? Or not? This whole situation with Cub was leaving him running in circles, he'd had to use his mind more times than enough this week. Why couldn't the teen be simpler? Did he really need to add mysterious plans and confusion to his already chaotic life? Well that seemed to be Cub's purpose at the moment.

"Wolf, you playing tonight? Eagle's just won again! We really need your help." called Spider accompanied with a beckoning hand towards the table, having must have been too engrossed in the unit's game to hear his and Cub's talk. _Well at least they didn't hear him apologising_ Wolf thought to himself, it was one thing to embarrass himself in Cub than in front of his unit whom would never let him hear the end of it.

Wolf agreed, wearily walking to the game and sitting by the table. All these thoughts about Cub were threatening to ruin his reputation at cards, not that he had much of a reputation but he needed to at least beat Eagle. So forget Cub, he had a game to win.

It was eleven and through the barracks all that could be heard was the outrage from Snake ranting at his fellow comrade, whilst Spider and Wolf watched eagerly in the background.

"Ye cheated, ye did. Now give us' back ma money!" Snake shouted, accent more clear during his fury. He was stood along with Eagle, cards forgotten on the nearby table, his fury evident. The fury almost rivalling a trivial arguement with Wolf.

"No way, I did not cheat!" Eagle argued, "I won the money. Deal with it."

"Not when ye cheated, I won't."

"I didn't cheat, so it is my money. Now just accept it, just cause you lost-"

"I didn't lose. Ye did, give us' me money-"

"It's my money. Deal with it."

"No, it's mine. Ye cheated. I win. My money."

"No, I won. My money, not-"

This could have continued if it hadn't been for a certain someone's arrival.

Cub loomed from the doorway dramatically having opened the door with a large 'bang', Snake and Eagle stopped in their battle as Cub entered. Cub stopped when he realised all the occupants were staring at him, darted to his bed, grabbed his satchel and zoomed out the barracks. It was a similar action to the one's he'd done previously and Wolf rolled his eyes at the drama of the whole thing. Were teens all so dramatic? Yes was the answer Wolf decided. Wolf waited annoyed as the unit had stopped their argument battle over the money, he tapped his fingers on the table waiting eagerly for them to restart the argument or the game.

"Guys? So who won?"

Wolf was ignored however as the rest of his unit just stared at where Cub had been moments ago. Wolf turned back to the table, intend on shuffling the cards so they could start another game, if his unit preferred to stare at the door then so be it. He wasn't going to start speaking about Cub to them when he'd been trying that for the last few days, they would just have to deal with it by themselves.

Eagle seemed to be brought back to the real world first, taking his eyes from the wooden door and speaking up.

"I swear Cub was never like that before, what happened?"

Snake nodded and Wolf gave a frustrated sigh- this was what he had been trying to tell them for the last few days- and dealt the cards.

"Well, something must of. How long has he been like that? How come we never noticed before then, if-"

Wolf gave up ignoring them.

"This is what I've been trying to tell you, but of course you never listened. Now we've established Cub has changed, let's get back to the game?" Wolf growled but partly shouting, still annoyed at their ignorance and them having ignored him.

"Fine. Fine. I admit, well we admit you might have been right. So it is true about Cub's phone call? The one with your mobile."

Wolf glared at Eagle for the question and replied as if speaking to a six-year old.

"Yes. Why. Would. I. Make. It. Up. If you'd just listened then… aww forget it, now another game?"

Eagle rolled his eyes but with Spider joined him for some cards, Snake on the other hand still seemed to have an interest in the door. And as if a brainwave had hit, which Wolf debated was highly likely, Snake set off out the door with a quick 'be back in a few minutes'. Wolf wondered whether Snake was going to be the next of his unit to start acting weirdly or if it something else. Wolf dreaded the thought of Snake, who would be with him almost all year, ending up like Cub. Well Cub's actions.

Reminding himself the world wasn't all about Cub, and that it was a little too unhealthy to think of him so much Wolf turned back to the game.

"Eagle, you bettin' or what?"

It seemed like hours before Snake returned in a muddy state but had just been over thirty minutes, thirty minutes that had seen the triumph of Wolf over Eagle in cards. Wolf raised an eyebrow at the mud that was trailed through the hut by Snake and Snake's state of his clothes. The question of 'what happened?' being conveyed by the rising of Wolf's eyebrows. A skill Wolf was master in.

"Fine. You want the story? Well don't you think it was odd that Cub came in to get his bag and then out again at like, ten o' clock. So what you were saying about phone calls in the night, I thought maybe something else fishy was happening at this time when we don't have anything to do but Cub seems to and disappears. So he went into the forest-"

"What on earth was he doin' in the forest?" Wolf interjected curious as to what Cub had been up to.

"No idea. But anyway so I followed him and I walking after him for about five minutes when he stopped just by the creak, the one with that rocky feature. You know… the one with the curved rocks that Eagle said were strange. You must know. Ok, the one we visited just two days ago, you must remember that."

All Snake got was blank looks, and with a forced sigh added,

"Alright, the one where I got bitten in once we went swimming in an… uncomfortable place."

The unit, lead by Wolf dissolved in to laughter- minus Snake of course- and rolled about on the floor, Snake looked on in frustration at their childish behaviour.

"Ha, ha," he murmured sarcastically. It wasn't long before the unit had stopped laughing and were ready once more to listen to Snake's tale of the creak and Cub.

"So, Cub was at the creak and stopped there. It all seemed really odd. And then a figure came out of nowhere, well from the other side and started talking to Cub. I missed part of the beginning of the conversation because of this stupid bird that was squawking as loud as it could, but Cub was shouting, that I could hear, at the figure. The figure seemed almost frightened and said something about not being able to get 'the files' Cub wanted."

Wolf interrupted cross-referencing with the experience he had had with Cub and 'the files'.

"That was what Cub was talking about on the phone, said something that he needed the files or some people would find out."

"Odd. Well, so he was really screeching at the man for being so incompetent and such. Then he stopped screeching, the figure assured Cub he would get the files and left. So I retu-"

Eagle spoke up curious as to one mystery that had been let out of Snake's tale.

"That doesn't explain how your drenched in mud."

"When Cub had finished talking, and the figure had gone he started walking in my direction. In a hurry to move before Cub found me I sprinted away but I wasn't really looking. Fell into a muddy river, almost drown and got back here."

Spider looked thoughtful, "So what was Cub on about? These files are they from the good side?"

"The good side? You been if Cub is working to 'benefit the human race'," Snake answered to Spider with a raised eyebrow for the use of the cheesy and clichéd words 'good side'.

"Well with the shady figures and mysterious phone calls I would hazard a guess and say he isn't. What we need to do is formulate a plan to find out exactly what Cub is up to," Wolf said, compelling the others that it was vitally necessary to find out Cub's intentions.

"So what's the plan Wolf… man? Wait I just made a rhyme!" Eagle enthused. The rest of the unit just rolled their eyes and along with Wolf coordinated the plan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So next chapter will be the plan in action- Friday or Saturday depending on where you are in the world. Also probably will be a delay after my next update- but only by a day or two- as I'm away for the weekend.**

**Thanks to LinzPhantom, Dani9513, The Earth Says Hello (Willy Wonka?), reader. rider. 22, Rider Rules and It'sFun2BCrazy for their reviews plus all the alerters, favouriters and readers.**

**So hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and will be updating soon. :)**


	6. Finally Findings

**Chapter 6- Finally Findings  
><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, but wimpy Spider and the plot are mine.<em>  
><em>Note: Post Crocodile Tears<em>**

Wolf moved swiftly through the wilderness, treading carefully and avoiding stray branches that often threatened to give his position away. The plan was in action. Wolf trained his eyes on Cub, he'd been following him and so far he had made no move to stop. It also became apparent early on that Cub was not going to the creak, rather a different place, somewhere he didn't recognise and hadn't yet been to before.

This was part of the plan, for him to spy on Cub and find out maybe what he was up to. Which Wolf didn't have a clue about, despite his furious attmepts to guess and find out. In addition to this other investigations from his fellow comrades were taking place, him following Cub was only a small part of the plan he had came up with.

There plan was simple, each man had their own job. Each would perform it, and if all executed successfully, the mystery would most likely be solved. Well that was the idea, if it would work Wolf didn't know.

Wolf was tasked with the duty of spying on Cub and keeping track on what he would be doing, who he talked to and anything else. So far all Cub had done was take a stroll through the forest, it was hardly exhilarating to say the least. Spider was given the duty to search Cub's satchel and see if there was anything in there that might prove to an asset in finding out about Cub's plans, they had thought that perhaps Cub had left some evidence in his bag and so recruited Spider for that job. Eagle was tasked with going to the creak and looking for any signs of anything that would be useful, whether it was anything about the figure and his part in all this or anything else. And finally Snake was given the duty to search the SAS camp to look for any signs of Cub's activities, they weren't entirely sure Cub would leave any but it was worth a look.

All men assigned different jobs, but all working collaboratively for the same mission: to find out what Cub was up to.

Trailing after Cub late at night wasn't something Wolf was enjoying, it wouldn't have been as bad if wasn't dark and he needn't be so quiet, as manoeuvring in the dark whilst trying to be quiet was proving to be difficult. Wolf was surprised Cub hadn't been able to detect him with all the stumbling and snapping of branches that Wolf had been able to echo through the forest.

Studying Cub for any hints of halting, Wolf was rewarded when Cub stopped at what appeared to be a highly regular clearing, there was no signs of anything odd about the place. Yet Wolf knew Cub had a habit of causing the unusual so he looked out for anything of the sort. In fact there was no signs of anything irregular. Cub stood pacing in the middle, occasionally glancing at the watch fixated on his wrist. So maybe he was waiting for someone, something maybe?

Wolf waited silently in the bushes just out of Cub's sight, the minutes ticked by and just as he thought whatever the thing or person was wouldn't show, he was proven wrong. Three ordinary people strode unusually out of the deep forest, they looked to be tourists with holiday t-shirts and cameras strung round their necks plus backpacks. If Wolf had met them in the forest he would be tricked into believing they had just gotten lost and were perfectly innocent- which was highly likely to be the motive for their disguise choice- and maybe he would have even helped them find their way.

_'Very sneaky'_ thought Wolf.

The only thing which gave away their perfect setup was their little talk with his ex-respected comrade, Cub. If it hadn't been for that Wolf wouldn't have thought anything of these supposedly 'lost tourists'. One of the strange people spoke to Cub.

"We have the files. Turns out… well you can read about it. We worry you've gone at the wrong approach, turns out your less of an enemy."

"And who's to blame for that? It would have been fine if you hadn't taken so long. Now you've endangered the mission, they are highly suspicious and then what will happen? Oh yeah. The mission will fail, and I, not to mention you, will be in deep trouble. So next time…"

Cub threatened the threesome, before pulling one of the 'tourists' towards him. Whispering something into his ear, the tourist nodded and with his two companions fled into the darkness of the forest. Where they went and where they were going Wolf had no idea but he was glad to see the back of them. It would have been even nicer if Cub had also gone off with them and never returned but Cub remained in the clearing.

Having heard something of importance Wolf took this as his cue to leave and set off on a slow, gentle walk back to the barracks. Snake would have probably searched the SAS camp by now, Spider would have searched Cub's bag and Eagle would have successfully scoured the creak. So if the plan had gone to plan maybe they might find out what Cub was up to.

Wolf himself had some interesting information and it was likely that so would the others. Wolf was nearing then the forest's edge just beside the barrack's of SAS camp when he heard a noise. It was so sudden Wolf passed it off as a animal having not heard properly with having thoughts of their plan and the information he had gathered. He wondered who they were, what these files were and what Cub was up to. It was a shame no questions had really been answered according to Cub but Wolf believed someone else might have another piece of information that the group could string together to form some kind of answer.

Hearing the distinct sound again, Wolf continued uncaring as to what it was. Unfortunately he was unknowingly passing off a warning that thing had just changed for the worst. Wolf was an unsuspecting victim, he hadn't taken note of the dropping temperatures and almost shift in the air. All signs that something more sinister was in the works, that something had just taken the wrong direction.

Danger was afoot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I did mean to update Friday before I left but FF was just so annoying- you proabably know how all the emails weren't being sent and then there was an 'type 2 error'. Know idea as to what it meant, but it's working. I'm sorry there was a few days delay but I'm back of schedule, that is if FF doesn't play up again.**

**Moving on from that boring-ness... I would like to thank all the reviewers, alerters and favouriters. Thanks to TheAwesomeJellyBean, Kynthia mingan, NINA, reader. rider. 22, Oletta and It'sFun2BCrazy for reviewing.**

**Next chapter at the latest by Thursday. So please review and hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	7. Baiting Bird

**Chapter 7- Baiting Bird  
><em>Disclaimer: I do not own anything <em>****_recognised  
>Note: Post Crocodile Tears<em>**

Wolf entered the barracks and promptly fell asleep, as was per the arrangements that they would all get some shut-eye and then share information in the morning. In all fairness Snake had gotten the worst job, as the SAS camp would take a while to search, so less time to sleep for him. Spider had been given the lightest job, but then Wolf felt he deserved it because he hadn't been with Cub the first time, he didn't deserve to help them with a mystery he wasn't too informed about. Wolf couldn't be bothered to turn on the lights to see if his unit was there, instead falling into a peaceful sleeping state.

It was the next morning and as light filtered into the barracks, Wolf awoke with a sigh. At least he didn't need to do anything today and would be able to catch up on his sleep for tomorrow's scheduled drills. Heaving himself from his bunk he noted Spider was awake by the table and Snake was half-falling out of bed snoring. Wolf felt the tiniest bit sorry for the man having probably not gotten much sleep, but was reminded by some jokes Snake had made about him and passed it off.

Wolf woke Snake up, which was difficult, and went to wake Eagle also. As he came to Eagle's bunk he saw no body, no signs he had returned but a single piece of paper. Picking up the note with scribbled writing, as Eagle always had, he read the note.

'Hey guys, I couldn't wake you up, but when you do come to the creak. You'll never guess what I found, turns out Cub's written down his plans, well I don't have much time to waste so just come as I need to try opening this locked case I found.'

Wolf smirked, this was perfect. Moving to where the others were positioned and slouching over the table they were sat at he repeated the letter.

"So Eagle's gone and found Cub's plans. This is great. What did you find Wolf when you followed him?" Spider asked being the only member to reply as Snake was still getting up.

"Well, it seems he's finally got the files and wasn't pleased the people who had gone to get them had taken their time, apparently 'they' are suspicious and the mission could be in jeopardy if whoever 'they' is finds out. Cub's plans that Eagle has found should shed some light on the situation though."

Spider nodded, Snake just tapped his fingers.

"So what did you two find out then?"

Snake spoke first.

"Well I did find this old mobile but it wasn't really much and I checked and it doesn't work. Spider?"

Spider gulped nervously, "I think I found something that well... might scupper our thoughts that Cub's plans are wrong. Look at this." Spider held out a flimsy small card that Wolf had seen before for an entirely different person.

"An MI6 identification card for an authorised mission, you don't think…"

"Guys, I think we've been seriously wrong. Cub isn't doing some evil stunt; he's on a mission and needs some kind of files. Of course, data files about certain people- he might be reading up about someone for a mission- so he would be mad at the people that didn't give him the files. We are so stupid, we've just raked through an operative's bag, spied on him and well many things that would surely land us a spot in prison. If this card is true he's one of their main employees which would also explain the change if he's been on a whole cartful of missions. Maybe the missions have even had some kind of psychological affect and that's why he's so distant and just plain rude. It would all make sense." Snake explained carefully connecting the dots; the horror was announced by Spider though when he thought of another team mate.

"What about Eagle? He's riffling through Cub's stuff. We have to go get him before he gets caught and gets thrown in jail or something. We could all be chucked out of SAS for this."

Wolf thoughtfully decided to speak up,

"But don't you think this is still strange, Cub wouldn't be doing all this for MI6. I've had experience with them and they don't operate like this."

Snake shook his head. "Cub isn't exactly a normal operative, but we really need to go and get Eagle now before Cub finds out. If we're not quick then it's the sack for us, maybe worse."

Snake sprinted out the barracks with Spider on his tail and Wolf reluctantly accompanying them knowing there was something quite not right about the whole situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to the readers, favouriters, alerters and reviewers! Also, thank-you to SylverSpyder and Sarah Michaelson for noticing that some chapters had been replaced with other chapters. I'm very sorry for the confusion and the time it took to sort out the problem. Again, very sorry and thank-you for informing me.<strong>

**On another note I will be re-checking and editing this story- I have done four- and will be adding them in a few days, over the next few weeks.**


	8. Loosening Lies

**Chapter 8- Loosening Lies ****  
><strong>**_Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider. Only one SAS member, Snake, and the plot._  
><em>Note: Post Crocodile Tears<em>**

"Eagle?" Wolf shouted from beside the creak, searching along the outer edge. Wolf along with his unit were currently on a search for Eagle who they weren't able to see yet. Perhaps the man returned to the barracks when they were coming here and missed them?

Thinking, Wolf decided that couldn't be the case as the man had asked them to come to the creak and would surely be waiting for them. But then where was he? Wolf had no idea and continued on with the search for their missing member.

The other the two members were also scouring the place to see for any signs, there hadn't been any so far, but they had only just arrived. Snake was searching the area in case Eagle had wondered off for some strange reason the unit had yet to fathom. Spider on the other hand was busy investigating the creak to see if there was any trace of him.

Even once they searched for five minutes there still remained no sign of him, Wolf had gone all over the creak but there seemed to be no Eagle. Where had he gone to? Wolf watched the others darting around shouting for the man, and understanding that he wasn't really any use now that he'd finished searching his part of the creak Wolf called once more for Eagle before sitting down on a neighbouring rock.

Perhaps he should be helping with them but Wolf couldn't really be bothered too. After all the man might just be doing some business in the forest, and maybe -knowing Eagle- might have even gotten lost. Wolf was hardly worried, it wouldn't be the first time -or last proably- that Eagle had gotten lost just outside the camp. Wolf knew the forest surronding the camp was quite deep and the scenery all looked similar so it was understandable if he had gotten lost, infact it would make sense as the man hadn't been to the creak before. Neither had Wolf either for that matter.

"Wolf, come take a look at this," came the voice of Spider from the left side of the creak. Wolf pulled himself from his content positioning on the rock and slowly walked over to the man. Why was it necessary to show him? When he neared all he received was a point in the direction of a footprint that looked vaguely like the issued boots they received in the SAS, Wolf deduced easily that it was incredibly probable it was Eagle's boots. So at least they knew for sure now the man had been at the creak but the only problem was it was hardly a clue as to the whereabouts of him, a footprint meant nothing if there was no others to leave behind a trail.

Wolf gazed forward to the ground situated by the footprint, there was something very odd about the ground, it looked as if the someone had just stamped on the ground in the same area. Wolf started forward and as he moved his eyes along more of the ground and found there were many, many footprints, all freshly imprinted into the muddy earth and very visible. It was a surprise none of them had spotted this before.

Wolf felt his brain tick, no one man could have made that many, the footprints were very fresh and as he studied the footprint he realised with anxious thoughts that they weren't SAS boots. Wolf's mind clicked; this was not good.

Wolf's mind jumped into action and his arm sprung out to grab Spider's arm, securely holding the man's arm he marched off in the direction of Snake whilst also pulling him. Knowing Spider would really be wanting to know what was happening he murmured, "We have to get out of here."

Spider seemed slightly confused and gave his leader a odd look, but went along with his leader and went towards Snake. Together at a very fast pace, almost nearing the speed of a run, the both of them reached Snake who was partly hidden within the forest and still searching for Eagle. Wolf let go of Spider's arm, content in knowing the man would follow, and replaced his grip on Snake's much more unwilling arm. Snake was less inclined to go along with his leader than Spider and struggled in his grasp, wrestling to get out of the uncomfortable position he was in. Wolf growled quietly, intent on keeping his voice so low prying ears wouldn't hear.

"We need to get out of here, we're in danger. Forget Eagle, we need to go. And quickly."

Snake although he was confused, sensed the urgency in Wolf's voice and nodded his consent. Wolf tugged on his arm and all three of them began to head back to camp at a steady pace, if they could get to the camp they'd be safe. No one would dare invade an SAS camp with any sense, partially not in the middle of the day or when some SAS members knew of their plans.

They were partly down the path to camp, only half a mile away from safety when a noise made them leap in surprise. It was a noise that although they had heard plenty of times before they were unused to it being produced in their home environment, yes missions but not just outside SAS camp when it was not target practice.

'BANG. BANG. BANG.' Wolf dived onto the floor dragging Snake along into the mud on the ground, Spider following a split-second later. The gunshots travelled just above their heads and Wolf thanked his training in reaction times, but then why had they been fired? More specifically why at them? What motives would cause someone to fire at them? Had they done something? Wolf couldn't think what for, they hadn't done anything lately that would warrant such an attack or at least he believed they hadn't.

Wolf got into crouching position and surveyed the area, he needed to check to see if he could spot the enemy and from where they were shooting from. Yet no one seemed to be there, and although no one appeared to be there Wolf knew otherwise. Due to the appearence of the bullets. Wolf wasn't an idiot, those bullets weren't natural and they were aimed at them. There was no question about that.

Whoever it was must be in the forest. Planning ahead Wolf carefully stood, his fellow members shakily following and as Wolf tore his eyes from ahead to look at his shoes it was withing those few seconds that they came. Once Wolf raised his eyes he was met with the sight of twenty glaring opponents. All clothed in grey nylon and balaclavas, all displaying high-tech weaponry and all with their attention on him, Snake and Spider. They seemed to have come out of nowhere, slipping into view in the second Wolf had averted his eyes. Were they ninjas or something? Possibly but Wolf doubted it, weren't ninjas only in Japan, well he didn't know since so far as an SAS member he'd had no experience with ninjas. Maybe that should be something he should ask about if he got back to camp.

He took a step forward curious as to the reactions of the gang, but they remained still in their surronding of them. Wolf knew that one side would eventually have to do something and he had a feeling it was going to have to be them, there was no way they could leave without having to move one of them. They were surrounded and Wolf didn't like it to say the least.

Wolf wondered about the statistics that they which didn't sound to hopeful for the group. This being a result due to them having no weapons, no armour, no back-up, no way out and no plan. It was looking _wonderfully good_ for his unit.

Speaking of unit, Eagle seemed to have gone down for the count as there was still no appearance from him, Wolf hoped desperately he had been captured and was alive or if he was lucky managed to get away, the latter probably was not going to be an option for them though.

Deciding he better play this one carefully, to minimalism the likeliness of injury, Wolf raised up his arms. Reasoning was probably going to be a good idea and the best chance to get them out of here.

"Err… I surrender." Wolf hadn't ever surrendered before and it was an unpleasant event.

The people surrounding them just glanced at one another, demeaning Wolf even further.

"Well... are you sure you got the right people? And is it really necessary to confront us? How about you leave, and we go back to camp and both not speak a word about this?"

Wolf was only rewarded with silence, so maybe his reasoning wasn't going to work. Even if Wolf wasn't being truthful, as soon as he arrived at camp he'd inform the security and the sergeant, he needed to persuade the opposition differently.

Perhaps a different tactic was needed.

"Well… erm we could always pay a… fee to you... to you know... erm that could allow us safe passage and we'll never speak a word."

Snake and Spider who were by his side just nodded silently in agreement not daring to say a word.

The figures turned their heads slightly and stared at each other, Wolf felt excluded from what must be a silent conversation. Wolf hoped this was the people going along with his bribe, maybe they could get out of this after all.

They finished the stares and returned their gaze to them. They didn't bother to reply to Wolf and his surrender, bribe and reasoning, but instead in one mass movement lifted the barrels of their weapons upwards and at the same time fired. Despite the close range the figures fired almost randomly and for a few seconds Wolf considered whether they were even trained in weaponry. With his brain at full speed and his body slow behind he quickly reverted to his plan to escape.

Wolf just managed to dodge a bullet, evident by the whizzing sound shooting past his head and sliding to a slouch on the ground but on the way down was caught in the side by something. It didn't feel anything like the bullet wounds he'd received, but the pain was still so agonising that it left Wolf slumped on the ground under the pain clutching his side.

However an effect was also instant, Wolf's vision blurred and all the energy he possessed seemed to drain from out of his body. His arms grew heavy and it seemed a struggle for Wolf to keep his eyelids from shutting, and as black spots filled his vision Wolf just caught sight of his two comrades also on the floor before he drifted off into a chemically induced slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that chapter proabably hasn't answered any questions you had but that is part of the mystery. Next update is going to be by the latest on Monday.**

**Thanks to giverofgrace, Stacey, rider. reader. 22, randomer, B4 Bware and (and yes it is blankness) for their reviews. Just wondering to all those anonymous reviewers, whom I seem to get a lot of, do you reply anonymously because you don't have an account or can't be bothered to sign in? Just curious, I mean no offense as any and all reviews are amazing. Just me being curious.**

**Thanks to all alerters, favouriters and readers and please review. :)**


	9. Realising Revenge

**Chapter 9- Realising Revenge  
><em>Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Alex Rider. I only earn: 1- the plot and 2- Spider.<em>  
><em>Note: Post Crocodile Tears<em>**

Wolf bit back a groan once he awoke, his heading was pounding and his vision was blurred. If only he could just go back to sleep Wolf would have been more than happy to, but Wolf knew he something more urgent to attend to at that precise moment: getting up. Which on a normal day wouldn't have been a difficult task, but his dizziness and blurred vision dodn't make getting up a desirable task. Taking a few seconds to rub his eyes he was pleasantly happy to see his vision corrected itself and he was able to see clearly once again, whatever that drug had been must have distorted his sense of balance as Wolf had to take about a minute to wait until his head stop spinning. As soon as it did and he could once more think again one thing came to mind first.

He was in a cell. Well not only him, he saw the still bodies of his three comrades (Eagle must have accompanied them) littering the floor and thankfully were still breathing. The air was cold and stale, Wolf breathed out to see a column of rising condensation, a sign that it must be under zero degrees Celsius, not a good state for them if they were to be staying in here for a long period of time.

The walls of their _beautiful_ cell were coated with a thick oozing layer of moss and slime, Wolf noticed an addition of fresh blood stains also. He crossed his fingers, hoping that they would not be next to suffer as the one of this cell's occupants.

Whoever had last been in the cell had left, apart from the blood stains, some tissues, rags and strangely enough a mouldy apple. It was smelling rather repulsive and Wolf wondered if he could use the rags to pick it up and throw it away but then that left the question of where he would throw it from. There were bars but they weren't big enough for even a hand to get through them. Possibly a squished mouldy apple but Wolf wasn't about to touch it. Who knows how long it could have been there? It might even be full of maggots.

He turned back to his comrades who were dazedly starting to sit up, groaning and rubbing their eyes just as he had been doing minutes before. Spider was the first to clear his vision and head, gazed around the cell and once finished turned to Wolf. He looked ready to ask a question but waited until the other two were able to listen without the effects of the drug from the weapons the grey clothed maniacs had had. Eagle was last to fully clear his vision but was first to turn to Wolf, Snake was too busy observing the cell's bars but eventually noticing everyone was waiting for him turned his attention to the group.

"Any ideas?" Wolf asked, loathed to admit he didn't have a clue why it was that they were here.

"Erm... wouldn't it be Cub? He might have caught wind of our plans and-"

"Eagle, turns out Cub is a high member of MI6. He works there! Do you have any idea how much trouble we could be in?" Snake informed Eagle who went a shade of white, all the colour fading from his face in realisation.

"So are we in a cell for trespassing on Cub's valuables and activities? Is that the reason we're in here? MI6 decide we should be stopped?" Spider asked hesitantly to Wolf, alike Snake and Eagle who had never worked with MI6 before. Wolf on the other hand had worked amongst some MI6 operatives in the past and knew a bit about how they worked and operated.

Which wasn't like this, that was for sure.

"No. MI6 never works like this; I know for certain this is not anything to do with them. Can't be, so that only leaves with the option that has to be another group or organisation, but what I'd like to know is why? Why lock us away?"

Eagle piped up. "Because we're amazing?" Only to get a stare-down from an agitated Wolf, this wasn't the time to make jokes. Snake ignored Eagle's suggestion and tried to answer the question.

"Well, let's rule out MI6. We also have to rule out accidental intentions, I mean they were clearly specified to us but that doesn't really answer who it would be. It can't be government because the weaponry they were issued would never be allowed, and yes Spider even the lethal, illegal groups run by the government wouldn't be using that tech. So we're looking at a non-government, so illegal organisation with the sole intention of kidnapping us. Any ideas who now?"

Wolf shook his head, there wasn't any clue in the cell or by their attackers as to who the organisation was. Perhaps if they ruled out the massive organisations, but even then it could be a branch from one of them or even the organisation in disguise. Could it possibly be Scorpia, KKou or D.I.E who were the ones behind this? Yet he hadn't seen any whiff of a logo which these massive organisation usually were seen to parade around with, but then it could also be a smaller company or even just a new one formed? There were so many options Wolf just couldn't even begin to hazard a guess as to who it was.

"Well, I think our main priority should be trying to get out of here. Don't you?" Spider said standing up to enable him a better view of the cell. If there was some kind of crack in the ceiling it could serve as a starting point to get them out and from their eventually lead them to freedom.

Wolf moved over to the bars that he would be able to see out of, the other bars were blocked by the wall so he had no chance of looking through those. He could see a long corridor and two smaller cells opposite his, both unoccupied. At least if they did escape there wouldn't be any need to rescue anyone or have the guilt if they couldn't. Well, if they escaped that is.

There was one door at the end of the corridor, three cells including them and four people -them- which meant that firstly there was only one exit and secondly there was only them and that would be unfavourable if they couldn't escape, if there was someone else then perhaps that person would be able to help.

Coincidence took place when Wolf heard the opening of the door, a bar being lifted and several locks being opened. Wolf regretted thinking of other people, it was just his damn awful luck. It took bit of time before the door was opened fully, two guards entering and walking to their cell. They stood either side of the cell and stood still. Waiting for something, waiting for someone possibly and if Wolf guessed right the person who was behind all this, the one in charge of the organisation.

Long behold another person filed in and when he reached the gate Wolf felt his jaw drop and eyes widen. If there was anyone he hadn't been expecting he wouldn't have expected Cub: Cub who was now stood in front of them and smirking at their situation.

Cub was behind it all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I think that was slightly easy to predict, but then I did write it. Did you guess/know? Just intrested and it won't offend me in the slightest if the answer is yes. I can understand if that's the case. So next chapter will be at the latest Wednesday. :)**

**Thanks to GinaStar, Mazken, giverofgrace, reader. rider. 22, randomer, (blankness), Emma L, It's Fun2BCrazy and Rider Rules for their reviews.**

**Thanks to all alerters, favouriters and readers and please review. :)**


	10. Inconclusive Ideas

**Chapter 10-Inconclusive Ideas  
><strong>_**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, but on the other hand I do own the plot and Spider.**_  
><em><strong>Note: Post Crocodile Tears<strong>_

Wolf had been right that Cub had entirely changed, ever since that day he'd returned and walked into the barracks. Wolf had believed that maybe Cub hadn't changed, just been affected by some missions, after all he'd once, not long ago, worked as an MI6 operative saving the world. And now? Now he was kidnapping innocents -namely them- and working on a secret mission and the fact he had now been changed couldn't be disguised. A secret mission that if his intentions were anything to go by wasn't going to be a good, save-the-world kind of mission. It probably had only the purpose to benefit Cub and his minions from this organisation, whichever organisation it was Wolf didn't know.

Wolf turned his attention back to Cub, he had been left to his thoughts for way too long. Cub was in the same position as he had been a few minutes ago, he just stood still, just standing in front of their cell and creepily staring at them through the bars. An endless stare that wasn't even disrupted by a blink, it was rather odd, but it fitted to Cub's personality perfectly. Cub was always a strange one, he had been ever since their first meeting. Even more so now he had apparently reverted to the 'evil' side as Spider said.

Silence hung in the air, no one wanted to speak first. It was a test of strength- of who would start talking first- and everyone kept quiet. Perhaps no one would have ever made any move to speak if it wasn't for one of the guard's mobiles going off. A repeated gargling noise that echoed throughout the corridor and their cell. The embarrassing ringtone was quickly silenced by the guard but it was too late, Cub glared at the man and began to shout.

"Get out you idiot! I pay for your services and what do I get? This? Now get out!"

The guard scampered out the corridor without a glance back, too frightened to dare in case Cub fired him. Wolf was relieved he wasn't an employee of Cub's, it was bad enough already that he had had to work with Cub, but to be bossed around by him would be a nightmare.

Seeing as the silence had been broken Cub dismissed the other guard and turned to the unit.

"So how's life?" Cub said casually as if it was a normal situation.

"What do you-," Wolf cut off, that was way to cliché, and restarted his question once again, "Why exactly would you want us? Do you really hate us that much?"

Cub smothered a laugh which made Wolf place a frown upon his face, as his idea had been a sensible assumption to make in their condition.

"Hardly. No, reason being I needed you out the way for my mission."

Eagle spoke up curiously, as he always did when a question hung unanswered in the air and was not afraid to voice his confusion.

"Aren't you like good and all that? What kind of mission? And why kidnap us? What motives do you have? What does your plan entail? So you're the bad guy right? Are you a double agent? What exactly do you do? Why change from the good side to bad side?" Wolf sighed at his overly enthusiastic friend, now was most definitely not the right time for this.

"Eagle," he warned, conveying the need for him to shut up.

"Do you know nothing? I thought spying on me would have been enough, now it is evident you don't really know anything. So you're now more a liability that knows nothing rather than an informed one, interesting." Cub seemed surprised they had been uninformed about whatever it was which Wolf found intresting.

Snake rolled his eyes, could he not just talk sense and maybe answer some of the unit's questions? Or was Cub going to purposefully avoid answering them? Maybe that was what Cub was aiming for.

"So... number one: what exactly is your mission and number two: why kidnap us?"

Cub looked thoughtful, obviously in some kind of mental turmoil, maybe how much he was willing to share.

"Well, I kidnapped you because you are a liability, you could completely scupper my mission. You were getting to close to finding out and I had to remove you from the playing field."

Eagle didn't seem to get the metaphor and mouthed in confusion to Spider 'playing field', but Spider only shook his head indicating he wasn't going to answer it quite yet.

"My mission, as you asked, well... my mission is to successfully infiltrate into MI6 and SAS alike."

"But aren't you already hugely part of both organisations already?" Spider questioned sensibly, knowing that at least he had a hefty amount of power already with MI6 and as for SAS: well the sergeant already seemed to have fallen for his charms.

"Yes and I was nearly successful in infiltrating MI6 and was in the process of stealing their files containing all the secret information they would dread to fall into enemy hands and then they sent me off to SAS camp to get 'retrained' after my so-called injuries, well they believed so anyway. This meant my infiltration wasn't possible until I finished my training, but then you started to get in my way. So of course I had to get pest control and that is why you are locked away. Happy now?"

Wolf raised an eyebrow; surely this couldn't be the real plan. If Cub had just unveiled the real plan couldn't they just escape and tell someone. Wasn't this what someone in a cartoon or a parody would face with an evil nemesis who told all of his plan before it was complete. Snake was also mimicking his confusion with eyebrows lifted, alike Wolf it didn't make any sense for him to tell them unless he was over-confident. Eagle on the other hand went ahead with more interrogation. Only it didn't seem like it when they were the ones behind bars.

"So why exactly move from the bad side to the good side? You were in MI6 and then you're working with or maybe even over these minions. Why change sides?"

Cub only shook his head showing off an evil smirk, clearly knowing something important they did not.

"I was never on the 'good' side."

Wolf shook his head in denial, Cub was on the good side for sure at Point Blanc. Right? What exactly did he mean? Had Cub fooled everyone for several years that he was actually not having malicious intentions? Unless, wait, had Cub be hypnotised or had amnesia or something like that? Some kind of psychotic training that made him want to go against MI6? It would make sense for his sudden change in personality but the ideas were too farfetched. Although maybe he was some kind of double agent, maybe he wasn't even totally evil, perhaps this was all a dream or Cub was actually being forced to do all these things? There was so many options to consider but Wolf knew he didn't have enough time to think about these at the moment. Maybe later tonight once he had some time to himself.

"What exactly do you mean?" Spider in addition to Wolf's questions.

"Wait, those files, what files were they? Why did you need them?"

Cub gave them a falsely friendly smile.

"Those files were information about you, I required them because I needed to know about you. And by what I mean I have always been on the 'good side' well if you can't seem to work it out I'll deliver you a clue. Which will certainly clear all your confusion and petty questions," and with that Cub pivoted on his heel and left, thoughtfully remembering to lock the door tightly on the way out.

The unit gazed blankly at one another, Wolf growled.

"Bloomin' Cub, couldn't even get a damn word out him. Yes I know he told us his plans but I, just don't understand. I don't get it."

Snake nodded from the opposite side of the cell in agreement that he also just didn't get it.

"Cub couldn't have been evil from training. I know it, but then maybe I don't it might just have been an act.? So maybe he is pure evil, it would explain why he was so quite the first time around. Or maybe it's all a trick or… something? But then on a sort of similar topic why files on us? I mean if he had said files with additional stuff about us like erm... well I don't really know why but then he just said files on us. Why on earth would he want files on us? To find out our hobbies or ages? Something like that? There is no reason why he would do that. None of this makes any sense," Snake wondered aloud for the benefit of the unit who would proabably want to hear at least someone else's opinion.

"Well, we're getting a clue in the morning. How about we sleep of our questions and just try to get some of our energy back? If we're going to inform MI6 we need the strength to get out of here."

Spider after speaking curdled into the corner, shut his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Unanimously agreeing to Spider's suggestion they all turned in for the nightand fell asleep on the hard stone of their cell, all unsure as to what 'clue' would be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that probably didn't answer any questions as to why Cub is doing what he is but there is a clue coming, well sort of. So I ask if you can guess why Cub is like that? On another note I will be editing several chapters in the next few days as they need it desperately through errors I've made, sorry about them- I'll try to be more through with my proofreading, but that won't affect the updating times or anything and I will update at the lastest Friday. :)**

**Thanks to the reviewers: jt, LarkaTheWhiteWolf, Eh, Lord Farquadd Far Far Away _(strange, but I got it)_, LinzPhantom, Aestiva, Dani9513, Mazken _(thanks for noticing the error, I'll change that when I edit that chapter in the next few days)_, GinaStar, Rider Rules _(thanks, I will proofread more and edit the other chapters)_, reader. rider. 22, 3, Owltalon and Weredog. Most reviews I've had yet. :)**

**Also thanks to the favouriters, alerters and readers, and please review.**


	11. Justified Joke

**Chapter 11- Justified Joke  
><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider however I do own Snake and the plot.<em>  
><em>Note: Post Crocodile Tears<em>**

Wolf opened his eyes to the ceiling of his cell, the same ceiling his eyes had been focused on for most of past day. He'd just woken up from his sleep and was deliberating what time it was, so far they had had no indication as to the time, it could be 3am and he wouldn't know. It didn't help his body clock was unreliable, because he just fell asleep anytime, he'd gone to sleep more times than needed in the last few days. Normally his body would be able to know around about what time it was, but this time it just wasn't. Wolf wondered if this was down that drug they had been given, maybe this was all part Cub's scheme and he only wanted to inflict a sense of confusion as to how long they'd been in the cell. Maybe Cub had already started mentally torturing them.

He gazed at all the cracks lining the ceiling, which unsurprisingly were the same cracks he'd looked at a just a moment ago. Everything was the same in this cell and Wolf was growing rather agitated about it, his mind had nothing new to think about and he was so bored it felt painful. He was sure he'd eventually just have a mental breakdown from the endurance of being in the same environment, with the same walls, the same ceiling and the same idiots with him.

He sat up and made it to his feet, his legs were screaming in pain and Wolf knew that he needed to attempt to do some kind of exercise with them to stop them from seizing up, but that was hardly possible in a very tiny cell with three other people.

His eyes wondered over the corridor, by the door and finally fell to one of the cages opposite him. Just the same cell, with the same walls and… wait what was that?

Wolf felt his heart jump, there in the cell was a blanket. Normally he would have passed it off, but this was something new and this was an opportunity to relieve his boredom.

Wolf wondered how it gotten there. When had it got there? It certainly hadn't been there before his sleep and he hadn't heard anyone enter, which must have happened in order for it to appear there. Unless it was some kind of illusion. Wolf decided that he should probably get the others up, it wasn't as if they were busy or needed the sleep.

"Oi!" He shouted into Eagle's ear who jumped.

"What? Let me go to sleep," Eagle slurred, still half-asleep.

"There's something you need to see, help me get the others up."

Eagle pushed Snake roughly in order for him to get up and Wolf shouted once again but this time in Spider's ear. Once they had been vaguely assembled and Snake had mostly woken Wolf pointed to the blanket. Snake took no notice however.

"Why did you get us up? Seriously there's nothing that would even need for us to be woken up. I don't know about everyone else but I'm still tired and I'm going to sleep again," Snake said, starting to find a comfortable position to sleep again.

Snake was always grumpy when he was woken early, which meant it was most days in camp, and at camp it had always a pain to be on the receiving end to his annoyance in the morning.

"I agree with Snake," agreed Spider in a quiet voice.

Wolf sighed, his unit really didn't trust him. Couldn't they understand he wouldn't get them up if it was for no reason? Maybe if he tried to explain it they would see sense.

"Guys, over there… is erm a blanket in the cell," Wolf begun, in full knowledge he was saying something that sounded rather silly, "but it wasn't there before-"

"Wolf! It's a goddamn blanket. You get us up for a blanket?" Snake argued, standing up to shout in his face.

"Well it wasn't there before. Honestly this could help us get out."

"No it's not. It's a blanket, a cloth stupid blanket and why would we want to see a stupid, ridiculous blanket. Even if it wasn't there before. Why would we want to see? Answer me Wolf, why-"

Eagle who had been ignoring the argument was staring at the blanket when he noticed something important.

"Hold on, I think Wolf's got a point. That-" Eagle interrupted Snake, only to be interrupted by him.

"Eagle shut it!" Snake roared. Wolf could see the effects of the cell already, even if Snake was woken up early and he was in a bad mood he wouldn't take his rage like this. Snake would probably shout once (or on occasion twice) and become quiet, brooding over and would then be a grump for the rest of the day, but apart from that it would be the extent of his anger.

"But listen have you not-" Eagle once more started determined to get his point across.

"No, you listen you over-dram-" Snake started until Wolf couldn't take it any longer. He didn't want a unit like this and this wasn't helping anyone, Snake had no right and needed to be stopped- this couldn't go on.

Wolf slammed his fist into Snake's face. Snake reeled back and hit into the wall of the cell behind him clutching his face, Wolf noted the broken nose he now showed was rather a nice side-effect. Wolf waited until Snake was able to move from the wall and although he was still holding a bleeding nose went towards him in a step.

"You are K-Unit. Other units have fought before, remember G-Unit, remember how they argued when they were infiltrating the base in Israel. Remember that because of their arguing and noise they got shot dead. I don't care if you're tired, if you're angry, but you do not act like that! Do you hear me?," Wolf asked with such anger that he felt his face boiling and could just picture himself going completely red.

The story was true, Wolf had known some of the members from the unit and knew of the tensions that they had had at camp between them before they had left. Nobody had expected it to happen, not to one of their own and Wolf didn't want anything like that to happen to his unit. Even if it meant he needed to be harsh on them.

Snake averted his eyes from his leader and nodded, but that wasn't what Wolf wanted.

"Did you hear me?" Wolf demanded again forcing his head to look at him and glaring at him with such ferocity Snake tried, and failed as there was a wall, to step backwards.

"Yes," was the meek reply from Snake and once Wolf heard he let the man go and went back to his place in the cell.

Spider and Eagle hadn't moved from their positions, both of them looking down in order to avoid Wolf's rage. Wolf let out a breath, counting down to ten and calming himself down as unlike Snake he needed to be in control of his anger, no control would not help them escape.

The cell was silent, nobody wanted to speak. Wolf feeling he had calmed down decided it was time they start talking again, because the last thing he wanted to do was completely alienate his fellow comrades.

"So Eagle, you were saying?"

"Well I was going to say that, you know the blanket," Eagle murmured, "Well there's-something-important-you-have-to-see-under-it."

Eagle spoke the last part exceedingly fast, confusing all the occupants of the cell. Wolf struggled to grasp what Eagle had just said and what it meant. He wasn't the only one though.

"Erm… what?" Spider asked.

"There's a… there's a body over there."

As soon as the sentence was said aloud Wolf went straight to the edge of the cell, he moved to the left as he could see more of the blanket from that angle and long behold there underneath the blanket was a body.

"So is… it alive?" Spider whispered, as if it would awake what may be someone alive, hesitantly. Wolf also wondered about that, or was it possible the body was alive. Perhaps this would help them if there was someone who could help with escaping.

Spider's question was directed at anybody but Wolf refrained from answering as he wasn't a medically knowledgeable and his vision wasn't the best for seeing details from long distances. He wasn't short-sighted but he knew his sight wasn't as good as his comrades, so left it up to them for the diagnosis.

"There's no chest movements, there's no way a person could be alive without having to breathe and in addition to that there's hardly any colour to the body. I'm sorry, but that body is dead," Eagle reported, saddened by the death of the prisoner and realising it could be them soon.

Wolf nodded but something else Cub had said came to mind.

"Wait, so that's the clue? What a sick, stupid joke."

The others nodded in response, they had hoped the clue might be an actual clue, turns out it was just another sick joke from Cub. Must be part of his mental torture he was putting them through. Which along with Wolf's loss of sanity and the threat his unit might kill each other if something were to set them off again, their hopes for survival didn't look good.

Nevertheless the body played an important part in the scheme of things to Wolf, it wasn't just a sick joke. That was just not Cub's style, no instead it was a warning. A warming directed at them: they'd soon be dead if they didn't get out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well it is sort of a clue, but then again it's not. I'm just going to say the answer to why Cub is how he is, is very soon. Will be updating latest on Sunday but will be editing a few chapters at the weekend.**

**Sort of touched on this but I haven't yet had time to edit the previous chapters, that includes errors and such, but I will be doing so at the weekend.**

**Thanks to reviewers: Dani9513, Musiclovesbest, .Difficult, Aestiva, LinzPhantom, It'sFun2BCrazy, Owltalon, Hmmmmm and BookNerdWorm. Also to all the alerters, favouriters and readers. :)**


	12. Misunderstood Mystery

**Chapter 12- Misunderstood Mystery  
><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, I only own Snake and the plot bunnies.<em>  
><em>Note: Post Crocodile Tears<em>**

It seemed like days had past and for all Wolf knew it could have been. So far he slept six times and if he used that as a start of point to guess as to how long they'd been there, he'd say four days or so. He really didn't know, it could be longer but there was no clue. If only they had a window, then the positioning of the sun would give them a clue.

So far there hadn't been a whiff of Cub, since three sleeps ago, and Wolf was more than pleased that he had yet to make a reappearance. Wolf mused that Cub was probably infiltrating MI6 by now and had probably done so to the SAS, if he hadn't done it already that is.

Cub's 'clue' turned out to be absolutely useless, they couldn't even identify the body. Actually they'd had some thoughts as to what it's purpose was, and all they could come up with was it was a warning, Cub was trying to warn them it was how they would end up soon, but the unit led by Wolf had already begun their escape.

For the last few hours or maybe days the unit had been taking turns to pry at a specific tile. They'd discovered it earlier, from just a crack Wolf had begun to formulate a plan. Wolf had deduced that if they kept pulling at it then it would become free and they would be able to use the tile to damage the lock or if that didn't work continue to make a whole in the ground for them to escape. It was taking a while, but Snake had devoted all his time to it, in an attempt for forgiveness. Wolf decided that if Snake did manage to pry the tile off, then he'd forgive him.

"Wolf, Wolf," Snake called urgently, speaking to him for the first time since the argument. Wolf moved towards where he was sat and noticed the tile had come free.

"This is brilliant. Spider wake Eagle, we're getting out of here."

It was with enthusiasm that Wolf battered at the lock with the corner of the thick, white glossed tile and he was rewarded with a 'clunk' sound as part of the lock mechanism fell to the floor. The others gave a small cheer and as Wolf battered the door down gave another excited cheer- they were finally able to get out of here. The door, after many repetitive pushes from Wolf, fell the ground and the unit immediately filed through.

Wolf was ecstatic and more than over-joyed to finally leave the cell they had been forced to live in and for the first time in a while could freely move about.

"Right, we're getting out of here. Snake your at the back, Spider go ahead and start work on the door and Eagle, you and I need to disable any security," Wolf commanded unable to hold the glee from his voice.

When Wolf stood in the centre of the corridor he looked for any cameras with Eagle. He saw one pointed towards their cell and jumping he ripped the camera from the wall leaving only a few wires dangling in its place.

"Any Eagle? I got one."

"Nope, there's no more," was Eagle's response from behind him.

Wolf nodded, this was excellent if there had been only one camera. But perhaps a bit careless on Cub's part? It seemed a bit strange it was quite easy but Wolf decided it was better to contemplate things like that after they got out of there.

"Wolf?"

Wolf moved to look at Eagle and found him not behind him but surprisingly in the cell with the dead body. What was he doing in there?

"What on earth are you doing? We need to get out of here. We can't lug a body around with us," Wolf cried out.

Eagle just shrugged and moved closer to the body.

"This was a clue, right? Well what if this body helps us get out or has a clue on it? It's at least worth having a look at, we don't have anything to lose."

"Suppose," Wolf huffed, displeased Eagle had managed to convince him.

Wolf entered the cell and bent down beside the body also, he pulled the blanket off and revealed the body.

Whoever it had been had worn some casual clothes, just jeans and a plain t-shirt. It was nothing special, nothing that indicated why the person would have been captured. He examined the body further.

"Well it's a he," Wolf announced, "Eagle can you turn him round, at least then we'll be able to see who he was." Eagle agreed and the body was turned over. Shaggy hair disguised the body's face and once Wolf shoved it back he narrowed his eyes at the face. His eyebrows frowning and his eyes staring furiously at the face of the body.

Hold on didn't he know that face…

It clicked, but then in another sense it didn't, in fact Wolf felt his mind grind to a halt. This couldn't be, there was no way this could be possible. Yet it was and the body here was proof.

Nothing made sense. From his side Eagle took in a deep breath of shock.

"Cub?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well originally I wrote this chapter thinking there was only one possible conclusion, turns out I confused myself and there's way more than one. Plus the questions of is he good or is he evil have yet to be answered. If you can't guess anything from this chapter it should be two chapters until the 'answer', well the main one and other answers will quickly follow. **

**As for editing I just haven't had the time, I did say I would this weekend but things are getting in the way and I wouldn't want it to get in the way of updating so it might be a bit of a wait (but then it could be a day or two) until I am able to get round to editing. ****I apologise for the long A/N but I will update by the latest Tuesday.**

**Thanks to reviewers: Owltalon, LarkaTheWhiteWolf, It'sFun2BCrazy, GinaStar, Rider Rules, Aestiva, Musiclovesbest, (blankness), buzybee and .22.**

**Also thanks to all the alerters, favouriters and readers and please review. :)**


	13. Exploring Enemies

**Chapter 13- Exploring Enemies**  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, only this mysterious plot and Spider<strong>_  
><em><strong>Note: Post Crocodile Tears<strong>_

"What?" Wolf shouted. Spider and Snake came running to the cell to help Wolf, to what they assumed was danger only to find themselves shocked.

"What is it W… wait is that Cub?"

Spider asked just as confused as Wolf. Wolf just gave a nod in reply.

"Well, he's not alive," Eagle reminded the group from his position beside the body.

Wolf scratched at the scalp of his head, he was so confused. He didn't think he'd ever been so unsure in his entire life, this confusion was just off the scale.

"So is this leader-evil Cub? We never did see Cub again, wait you don't think the guards betrayed him? It would make sense, he leaves to infiltrate MI6 and then gets tortured by the guards. I mean he wasn't exactly nice to them, was he? So the guards instead are launching an attack of MI6 or just don't want to be involved. That would also explain why we haven't seen anyone in a while if the guards are busy and their leader is in here. Finally… something that makes sense," Wolf explained to his bewildered unit all agreeing this did make sense.

"Right, so are we gonna' leave him here?" Eagle asked, "And we do need to get out of here by the way. We don't have all day."

The unit looked unsure, Wolf gave it a thought.

"Well he's dead so he's hardly going to be difficult and I'm sure we can take the body to be buried, I mean he was good at one point and at least deserves so kind of burial. Even after what he has done I don't think he deserves rotting here. Eagle? Can you take him?"

Eagle gave a 'yes' and hauled the body onto his shoulders per his leader's request, whilst grimacing that he was carrying an enemy's dead corpse.

"Right, let's get out of here."

Wolf led the group to the top of the corridor where the door was situated and as he bent down to study the locking mechanisms, the door swung open. Wolf froze, this was way too easy. How could they not have seen this was some sort of trap? Should they turn back and avoid the trap? But then what choice did they have? There was no other way out and with great reluctance to further endanger his unit Wolf moved through the door with his oblivious unit.

Only to be confronted by the trap he'd sensed.

Wolf and comrades enter room to find guns pinpointed on them, all from a line-up of burly guards. Eagle was behind Wolf, Spider and Snake with Cub, trying to be discreet about the carrying of the body in case the guards wanted the body.

One of the guards was dressed in a thick purple coat, which was odd but made him stand out from the other guards, and Wolf sensed he was the one now in charge. The guard leader clothed in purple spoke, "You really think it was going to be that easy?"

Wolf rubbed his chin, well he hadn't but the rest of his unit certainly had. Either they were very oblivious or he was very observant.

"Life isn't easy and you had enough of a chance with that 'second chance' we gave you. You don't think we'd just leave you in your cell with only a small camera, with no guards and all the plans revealed to you. Seriously? No, we had it all planned out, he'd told you what you wanted and deliberately made you have an incentive to get out, and then we left you. We monitored you of course and when the camera was broken, well, we just sat ourselves here and waited."

"So we never had a chance," Wolf answered blankly, the small hope he'd had for escape was now dissolved.

"Nope. You had and have no chance, no weaponry, no back-up and most importantly no hope. Give up. You're going to die, so why not make it quickly. You never had a chance and you still don't. Right guards on my command, fire!"

Wolf knew there was no way they were going to get out of here, this was their last moments. Wolf closed his eyes preparing for the worst.

A loud fizzing sound made his eyelids retract and he saw some kind of brown box drop into the centre of the room. The guards paused to watch as the box landed on the floor. Nothing happened. The guards went to fire again, and then suddenly the box exploded, sending shrapnel in all directions but more importantly realising a cloud of smoke that instantly blinded all the occupants of the room. The air was so murky Wolf was unable to see his hand in front of his face, which meant the guards wouldn't be able to fire again until the smoke had cleared up. So maybe they did have a chance at getting out.

Wolf stood still, there was a window in the room but he couldn't remember where it was. Had it been to the side or in front behind the guards? How was he ever going to find his way out now? Where was his unit anyway?

Suddenly a hand grasped his, pulling him left. He let it drag him to the corner unsure if it was an ally or not. The hand pushed him forward and disappeared. He could hear the murmurings of his fellow unit as they were also moved near him. How close they were Wolf didn't know because the room seemed to echo everything.

"Right, get out." Wolf nodded his head, despite no one being able to see and then stopped in mid-nod. That wasn't Snake's voice, it wasn't Eagle's and nor was it Spider's. Wait… was it Cub? Yet Cub was dead, right?

"What?" Wolf whispered.

"Not the right time, now get out. Window in front. Just get out."

The smoke started to clear once somebody, probably from the unit, opened the window. As the smoke became translucent Wolf could begin to see the silhouettes of his unit in the fog, they had begun to exit through the window and Wolf moved towards them intending to follow.

They jumped out the window after one another, Eagle then Snake and then Spider who gave quick nod to his leader before going. Wolf noted Cub was also stood by him. It was now only Wolf and Cub who were left. Wolf had no clue why Cub wanted to help them now, perhaps his idea he's been brainwashed hadn't been too off target. Unless he was hoping to use them, now that Cub had been betrayed and then 'killed' he needed some helpers. This would explain his need for them to stay alive and his help. Well Wolf wasn't about to help him.

Wolf decided that regardless of what he may have done he still needed to get out. Mainly for the use of interrogation to the unit.

"I don't know why the hell you're here helping us but you are not going to use us," he whispered not intending for the guards to overhear, they were already attempting to surround the two. Cub shook his head lightly.

"Really? You think that. Just get out" And as Wolf opened his mouth to argue about how he deserved more respect from the teen Cub butted. "What did I say? Get out!"

Wolf tossed a glance at the teen before spinning on his heel, the great speed he did it at allowed him to get back the guards and as he neared the window he chucked himself out as fast as he could. Wolf fell a few metres before landing harshly on the ground. Wolf counted himself lucky it wasn't too far down and seeing that his fellow teammates had already started in the direction of a neighbouring forest he quickly sprinted to catch up.

He soon reached the edge of the forest and seeing a flash of Eagle's face moved in a westerly direction to get to them. He found his unit sitting in a clearing, it wasn't too far away from the edge of the forest but it was far enough not to be seen.

"Wolf... you... made... it... wait," Eagle panted heavily exhausted from sprinting so fast. He hunched over trying to catch his breath, Wolf was also feeling partly out of breath but hardly as much as Eagle. Wolf coughed slightly and stretched exercising his unused muscles, at least they had only been locked away for the few days and not more for that could have had quite a big impact on their health.

"Yep, but I dunno about Cub," Wolf added with the effect of horror and surprised shock from the other unit members, "You didn't know he's alive now?"

"You mean dead Cub, dead evil Cub?" Snake asked surprised.

"Yep, but you know what I think. I think either he wasn't evil at all, maybe that was all a ruse. Maybe he has been brainwashed or drugged or forced into the part, but when he helped me out, well, I suppose, even though he shouted, it was more of the Cub we used to know. Then again, that might not be right as by the shouting it might be that he still is evil and only helped us to try and use us as his puppets. I think that is the more likely option to be honest."

Although sceptical the rest of his unit nodded, it did make some sense they supposed.

Wolf nodded absently his mind full of doubt. He had his doubts to the true intentions about Cub but something in his mind told him he should trust him. He couldn't help wonder if he wanted Cub to go with them or not, the whole good Cub idea was grating on him when he knew Cub had imprisoned them not long ago. Who's side was he on? Maybe Cub had stayed behind to round up his guards and launch an attack on them, maybe he had pretended to be good but was actually still his evil self.

Where had Cub gone to anyway? Last he'd seen Cub was in a room of guards with only one exit add to the fact he'd probably be faced with having to fight his way out, more guards and no idea where they went the chances weren't looking good. He knew they couldn't stay here very long and knew that if Cub wasn't able to find them they would be having to leave. Cub was important but the security of the world was slightly more important, and who knows if he was even good?

However all this would be avoided if Cub just caught up, this is if Cub was good. If not Wolf would be pleased he wouldn't see him again. If Cub did turn out to be good then Wolf wished he had made Cub go out first. What if Cub died? How would he be able to cope knowing he'd just killed him? The guilt would be a torment for the rest of his life, how would he sleep knowing he had a direct cause in Cub's death? Knowing it was his entire fault? He wouldn't be able to, maybe he should go back for Cub even if it was just to the edge of the forest to look out for him. But then again the worries of if Cub was evil made him reluctant to do so.

"Wolf, did Cub say he was coming? He did follow you right?" Snake enquired.

"Let's say he was lost. Would we wait? Should we wait for him?" Spider asked, seemingly having similar thoughts to Wolf's.

"We can't leave without Cub! Not without getting some kind of explanation. Even if he is evil aren't you curious as to why?" Eagle exclaimed almost disgusted at the thought of leaving a comrade and further explaining why, "That's the answer we've been searching for for days and it would be nice to get an answer finally. So we should wait for Cub. Surely we can't leave him?"

"We might have to," Snake replied in a soft tone, he knew there was something bigger at stake than Cub. In the long run if they were to leave Cub they would be preventing the lesser of the two dangers: not allowing infiltration into MI6 and country-wide security breach. If that were to happen the consequences would be astronomical and irreversible.

"But still we could just wait for a bit," Spider suggested.

"Wolf, what do you say? Wait for Cub or go on?" Snake pressed knowing all too well they needed to hurry up deciding, either they would look for Cub or carry on to MI6.

Wolf hesitated, dare he say it? He'd evaluated all the positives and negatives for each option and the choice was a challenging one. Whatever he said he would be the possible cause of someone's death, but then said person might be evil. It was an almost impossible choice and if he didn't have to he would say nothing rather following someone else's command. Unfortunately the question hung on his shoulders and he needed to decide and gazing at Snake, Spider and Eagle he decided.

"We carry on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, plenty of guesses and I don't want to say who is right or wrong until the story says so. Also I've had a reviewer ask if I could include Ben (Fox) in the fic, I could have him make an appearence, it probably won't be very long or anything but I just wanted what you think about that. As I said he'll have a tiny part but if you want an appearence from him just say so and I'll go with the majority. Will be updating at the latest Thursday.**

**As for editing I've started but I'll try to do that quicker.**

**Anyway thanks to reviewers: Dani9513, Aestiva, LarkaTheWhiteWolf, It'sFun2BCrazy, LinzPhantom (loved your review), Owltalon, .Difficult, insane panda, Rider Rules, Yoyo, TheMysteriousOne (x2, XD), reader. rider. 22, rawr52 and Bookdancer. Whom have all helped me reach 100 reviews, which is amazing and means alot to me. Seeing as I thought I'd struggle to get 10 in total. :)**

**Thanks to all the favouriters, alerters and readers as well and please review. :)**


	14. Hideout Home

**Chapter 14- Hideout Home  
><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, but I do own a SAS guy, Snake and the plot<em>  
><em>Note: Post Crocodile Tears<em>**

The unit carried onwards through the forest, so far no signs of civilisation. Not a road, not a person and not even a building had yet to come into sight. They had spotted so many woodland creatures but nothing that might help them get to MI6.

Wolf felt a twig snap underneath his boots, Snake turned towards him but noticing it was him turned back to his original position. The reason being that if there was ever a snapping branch behind them they would turn, expecting to see either the guards or Cub looming out of the trees. It was hours since they'd left the complex and it was getting darker. The sun was just disappearing and ideas of shelter were soon brought up.

"We'd better find somewhere to stay for the night guys." Spider said voicing his concern at the lack of shelter. Wolf nodded finding a place to camp for the night needed to be their main priority, alas there appeared to be no place close that they could camp in, instead it was all dense forestry. He supposed they could sleep in the forest but it would be extremely dangerous to not have any form of protection from enemies and the cold.

Eagle called from afar, "Found somewhere."

He pointed to small, almost too picturesque cottage (almost fairytale-like in appearance) that was situated a hundred or so metres in front of them. Wolf's thoughts sprung to ideas of a trap, he'd been tricked once before and this house seemed all too odd to be in the middle of a forest.

"Strange," Snake remarked, obviously on the same wavelength as him. Wolf was pleased to know that at least someone else found this whole situation rather too perfect. It was extremely coincidental, suspiciously so.

Was this house perhaps some kind of trap? Something reminded Wolf of fairytales. Fairytale houses to be specific.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird to be in the middle of the forest, it's like erm, that fairytale where there's a house with a cannibal... woman in it and some children end up nearly getting eaten by her."

"You mean Hansel and Gretel? Wolf if there's any cannibals I will volunteer to be eaten first," Snake rolled his eyes, he might be suspicious of the house but a cannibal? It would be more likely to be MI6's hideout than a cannibal's house.

"That's not what I mean, it just seems to perfect to not be a trap. Why would anyone have a house here?"

"To get away from the city? To escape? To hide?" Spider suggested although he completely agreed with Wolf's idea, this seemed way too good to be true.

Wolf determined that between staying out here and going inside he would much prefer the latter, especially with the storm clouds that seemed to be looming and night quickly approaching.

"Right, we go in. Search the entire house before we decide what we'll do. Be on your guard who knows who or what could be in there."

The unit nodded apart and entered the house.

Having entered the cottage the unit was meet with the sight of an almost empty room. There were only wood floorboards, a plain brown wall and a green-tinged rug in the centre. Unlike most houses it had no decoration, no windows and no furniture excluding the rug. It was an incredibly strange house and seemed inhabitable but then what other purpose could it serve to have?

"Anyone here?" Eagle and now Spider called hovering near the door of the cottage, well Wolf might describe it as more of a shed now, despite its deceiving exterior.

There was one room left and Wolf was only able to see the door as it was ajar slightly, it was painted the exact shade of the dull brown walls. This room was deliberately having been made not to be found. A secret room. Wolf wondered grimly why someone would even need such a room in an inhabited forest, unless to hide murdered victims or something similar.

Opening the door he entered the second room, the contrast was considerable to the empty room they had just been in. This room had a small bed, kitchen counter, bench and a wardrobe and although still not a normal amount of furniture it was a huge improvement on the other room. This room was thankfully not occupied with the owner of the cottage.

"What are those?," Spider murmured hovering beside the bed and gazing at the wall that seemed to be covered with clippings from newspapers.

As Wolf moved closer occupied with Snake and Eagle, he noticed that there was dozens of pictures attached to the clippings on the wall. Pictures of a certain someone Wolf knew, pictures of Cub. Wolf frowned in curiosity and surprise at Cub being in the pictures.

There was one where Cub was snowboarding down a hill whilst being shot at- Point Blanc definitely, another where he was in some kind of game and killing a snake, and that was only two of the many littering the walls.

"That's kind of stalkerish, don't you think?" Eagle piped up gazing also at some of the photos.

"What does that mean?" Snake asked confused.

Wolf was just about to speak when he was interrupted by a sharp gasp of surprise.

"What... what is... this?" Spider's trembling voice echoing through the room, he was normally a rather quiet member and did not often interrupt- he claimed it was manner's that had been instilled on him as a child. He held in his hand a picture Wolf frowned at, why was Spider so bothered about a photo? Wait, a photo with a person lying on the ground with an injury?

It was then Wolf realised it was Cub in the photo, Cub who had been shot.

The group was silent, all taking in that their youngest member had been shot.

"So... why are they here?" Wolf started off the conversation, it wasn't that they didn't find it deplorable that Cub had been shot but they all knew such consequences came with their jobs. Each one of them had battle wounds, bullet wounds and mental wounds, each they wanted to leave well alone and forgotten. At least that is what everyone preferred.

His unit seemed relieved as the rest of the unit to get off that topic and quickly helped Wolf to move on the conversation.

"Don't know," Snake replied shortly.

Wolf examined another picture closer, it was of a explosion. An explosion in school he might add.

It seemed strange that all these pictures and clippings were here, was it some obsessed stalker of Cub? Was it an enemy of Cub? Or was it someone else? He stepped back behind his unit to take a look from afar at the pictures, when he felt a hand press against his shoulder.

"What?" Wolf asked turning around only to see a figure emerge from the shadows of the other room.

Wolf choked, "Cub?"

Cub nodded and walked towards the group, Wolf noted he hissed in each step and seemed unbalanced. So he was injured then, was it from before the guard encounter or after?

He stopped in the front of the group near the wall but not looking in its direction, the room silenced until Eagle had the guts to ask what everyone was thinking.

"So are you evil? Why did you help us, when you imprisoned us?"

Cub laughed, "You think I'm evil. What gave you that idea?"

Wolf grew irritated, this must be another of Cub's jokes. Was he still trying to mentally torture them? Why wouldn't he stop?

"How about the whole malicious intentions? You went and got us knocked out in camp. You threatened us! You imprisoned us! You were going to torture us! You were or maybe are going to infiltrate MI6!" Wolf ranted. Cub's face only became blank before he gave a long sigh and with one simple sentence explained all. "Wolf, that was my clone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, has that cleared anything up? Hopefully it has but the next chapter will explain a bit more and then the one after that will explain as well. So finally the main part of the mystery is solved but the action isn't over and nor is some of the mystery. Next updating time- well that's explained at the end of this A/N.**

**Thanks to reviewers: Aestiva, giverofgrace, It'sFun2BCrazy, Bookdancer, Rider Rules (Ben is probably going to be included, sorry), Mainn, rawr52, DOA, Rinix14, Owltalon, Confusion in a can, anon, Musiclovesbest, Xxx and Hrih. Thanks to all the alerters, favouriters and readers also. :)**

**Also thanks to I'mLovingIt123, I use realise however because I'm british and Alex Rider is so that's the reason. I mean I could change it to realize but is it that much of a problem? If everybody really want me to though I will.**

_**A/N For Updating:**_

_**Here's the problem I'm going to have no internet for Easter, so after next Friday for two weeks. So I'm going to try, try being a key word, to finish this story before then. This means the updates will come quicker (like maybe everyday) but I'm really not sure if I'll get it done in time since I have work to do also. I will be updating for sure tommorow, or for the benefit of people in different time zones in 24 hours (ish) time, and so basically I'll see how this goes and pray I don't get writers block.**_


	15. Questions Queuing

**Chapter 15- Questions Queuing**  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, only firstly the plot and secondly Spider.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Note: Post Crocodile Tears<strong>_

Wolf felt his mouth gape wide open. Cub saw this and so explained a little further for their benefit.

"Well you were at Point Blanc," Cub said pointing to Wolf, "but the rest of you weren't. So to make a long story short there was a guy who made clones, he made one of me and then we fought. I thought he'd gone. Turns out he wasn't, battled him at school and killed him."

"So, how's he alive? You don't have another clone as well? What would happen if you had an army of clones? We would be doomed for sure-" Eagle babbled before immediately shutting up when Wolf gave an almighty glare.

"No, no I don't think I have any other clones. So I thought he'd died and then long behold he isn't."

Wolf nodded, the bad guys were known to rise from the dead even though it was physically impossible.

"So I don't get how you were in the cell," Snake piped up, wanting to completely resolve all the confusion they had.

"Well I was doing a mission in Hong Kong with Ben and it was all going quite well. Normally I might not be able to tell you specific details but it wasn't even real. So me and Ben had infiltrated DELTA and we were in a warehouse alone searching for evidence from the manufacturers to prove they'd been in contact with this DELTA organisation. Suddenly we're ambushed, get separated and then I'm knocked out. I wake up in a cell, meet Julius who informs me the whole company and mission were a set up, and then goes and tortures me. Then a week or two after Julius then takes my place."

Wolf nodded that would explain why Julius had had to come to SAS camp if he was supposedly injured from the attack and would explain also why he hadn't had time to get the files if it was on short notice.

"Wait a moment, you know how you said Julius captured you and took your place, well how can he just not be discovered? Surely if he was with MI6, which he must have at some point or maybe now, then someone would find out?" Wolf questioned, hoping to know how an imposter hadn't been found out in the most security-conscious organisation in the whole of Britain. It just didn't make much sense that the clone hadn't, surely someone must have found out?

"Actually I'm not too sure myself. He must have meet Ben and he knows me pretty well and then there's Blunt, and Mrs Jones and Smithers. He must have met them, but then why wouldn't they know? They do know me quite well and it would " Alex answered thoughtfully. The unit sat in silence when Alex, having had a brainwave spoke up.

"Wait how did you guys find out I wasn't acting like myself. How did you get suspicious?" Wolf rubbed his head and sat down on the bed.

"Well first of all he was erm… quite angry and aggressive towards me which was odd since I'd been with you at Point Blanc. So I found out he was making phone calls in the night and then he was-"

He was cut off by Cub.

"Wait what phone calls? What did he say?" Wolf was hesitant as he tried to remember, it seemed like weeks ago since then.

"Oh, that was something he said a lot. Something about these files that he needed before they, I don't know who they were, found out or something. He seemed rather angry he didn't get them."

Cub gave a chuckle and the unit gave him a strange look, was he just plain bonkers? Maybe all that time in the cell had made him rather loopy.

"Guys, he was talking about you. He was suspicious that you would find out that he wasn't who he was. And… that's how he knew how to be me, he must have collected or stolen files about my interactions with everyone. Basically MI6 have probably, well definitely, wrote files on me describing what I'm like and what I do. So if Julius was to read these he would know that he was friends with Smithers or that he hated Blunt and so on. That means the reason he was angry to begin with was that he wasn't sure how to handle you, if he should be nice or whatever. He needed the files to understand how to interact with you so he wouldn't be suspicious. Ironic really."

Wolf understood now, more than he had ever before. That explained the people in the woods, the phone calls and the 'files'. Typical, it was something quite simple and he hadn't been able to figure it out, it had just been in front of him the whole time and he had still missed it. Although neither had his unit.

Realising it was probably time for them to sleep Wolf decided on one question that he still had no idea then.

"You were dead. Explain that."

Cub's tone grew sterner, "I think it explains itself."

And with that he moved into the corner of the room and went to go to sleep. Whether he was asleep or would even do so was a mystery to Wolf but the movement was sudden enough that the room grew quiet.

The atmosphere in the room was melancholy, the tone considerably tenser than before and recognising that Spider suggested they all try to go to sleep. They all moved to different parts of the room, distancing themselves but so much it would mean they wouldn't be ready for an attack. In union everyone decided against sleeping in the other room because no one fancied sleeping in the empty room that seemed oddly frightening. Not that any admitted it. And then all of them, having had exhaustion catch up with them, fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Progress with the next few chapters is going well but I still have five or so more to plan, write and publish in the next week. So that chapters should answer some questions but I wouldn't say all the mystery is quite over yet. Next update will be tommorow (24th).**

**Thanks to reviewers: StellarStar, Z, LinzPhantom, Buninsun, Bookdancer, Rider Rules, Aestiva, musiclovesbest, Kille and anon.**

**Also thanks to all the alerters, favouriters and readers out there and please update.**


	16. Pursuing Peace

**Chapter 16- Pursuing Peace**  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, but I do own Spider and the plot I'm using<strong>_  
><em><strong>Note: Post Crocodile Tears<strong>_

Wolf woke from his cramped position on the floor, he hadn't had the best sleep but it was hardly terrible. Yes the floor was rock hard and they hadn't even had any sort of padding, but he and the others had been so exhausted they'd hardly noticed. Wolf figured it was probably to do to the lack of movement they had had previously and so that short need for it yesterday had thoroughly exhausted them.

Wolf stood to go somewhere, only to remember there wasn't anything he really could do. He could look at the clippings and photos but they were just depressing or he could go outside but that might alert someone to their presence. So what should he do? He gazed around the room, perhaps there was something he could investigate and that's when he saw Cub. Facing the wall of clippings and rubbing his head.

Figuring he didn't have anything better to do Wolf hobbled over to him.

"Hi."

Cub didn't reply, instead keeping his gaze fixated on the pictures of him and studying them intently.

"Well, I was thinking about what you said last night, about the whole deadness and well what did happen? It must have something."

Cub made no move to reply and Wolf decided he better leave the teen alone, he walked away back to the place he had slept in which was situated in the middle of the room.

"Well," Cub's voice finally answered in a small whisper, "I told you how Julius imprisoned me, well it wasn't quite like that. Men and Ben when we went into the warehouse, well we called MI6 for backup."

Wolf nodded. "Well surely that's good right?"

"It would be if they had even come," Cub said grimly, "The backup never arrived, a top agent requests backup and what do they do? Refuse it. They still treat me like dirt."

"They can't do that surely?"

"Well they can and if they can, they will."

Cub frowned deeply breathing harshly, Wolf realised Cub was terribly irritated.

"And what makes it worse, I heard them later. Julius was kind enough for me to hear a bugged phone call. Turns out MI6, well they didn't want to waste their resources looking for me."

Wolf discarded the urge to exclaim in surprise, how could MI6 treat their agent like this? Surely it was inhumane? Wolf suddenly thought of something.

"So did or do they want you dead?"

"Well there is the possibility now I'm starting to become a liability and not following their exact orders but they just don't think they need to care for me. They have their entire hold on me… well they did… and well they could make me take orders."

"Wait, you said 'did'. What does that mean? Do they not anymore? Why?"

"My guardian well… I need you to promise not to tell a soul."

Cub leaned towards Wolf's ear to whisper.

"My guardian is officially dead, according to MI6. Suicide in the house while I was on a mission two months ago and she couldn't take it any longer. Unofficially she's staying in the states under the CIA witness protection program. I did my best to get her out, I'll probably not see her for years, maybe longer but I know she's safe from MI6."

"So wait, you've planned this all along?"

"Well sort of, I intended for my guardian to 'die' and then I would follow. The kidnapping part has ruined my intentions but I think it will still be possible, I think."

"But what happens if MI6 does know your alive and takes you back?"

"Well there's always the final option, death may be my only escape from my hold. But I intend for that to be my final option."

Wolf nodded, if MI6 did have that kind of a hold of him then it was reasonable to use any methods to get out of it. Wolf wondered what he would do, he would probably do as Cub would if it would mean being free.

A moan erupted from behind them, signalling the awakening of the other members, it was probably time for them to start to make a move. If they wanted to beat the guards then they would have to move quickly, in a race to MI6.

Wolf's mind clicked, he just realised Julius was already probably infiltrating MI6 right at that moment. They really did need to speed up.

Spider was conscious first and asked, "So are we going to MI6 then?"

Wolf looked towards Cub who gave a nod towards Wolf before nodding. Wolf smirked at least Cub was in agreement with his idea, he wasn't so bad a strategist if Cub's approval was anything to go by.

"Wait, how exactly are we going to get there?" Snake wondered aloud and Wolf could only agree. Who knew how far MI6 was away from them and they wouldn't be able to get there in time if they had to walk and they were still near Brecon Beacons. Wolf hoped they weren't even further away than that or it would be hopeless.

"Well what we could do is walk to the nearest civilisation, from there we can either get a hold of someone that can help us or a mode of transport. Perhaps a bus or a farmer can give us a hand, from there we can travel through a village and get a phone. We can then ring MI6 to inform them or because I doubt they'd believe us hail a taxi, for the money we might need to go to a town to the bank, and from there drive in the taxi to maybe somewhere with a train and get it to right beside MI6 headquarters. Then we can walk to it and voila," Wolf decided having put his mind straight to the task of formulating a plan.

A sharp exclamation interrupted everyone's thoughts and everybody in the secret room turned towards the empty room, to Eagle.

"Or we could just use this mobile?" He said holding up a basic mobile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there is going to be 4 or so chapters more and the story is complete and it should be done before Friday. Just quickly edited, thanks to Mazken for pointing that out, and I will eventually get round to editing most of this story. Next update will be at the latest Tuesday. Small edit on 27/3/12 (3/27/12). Thanks for ME for spotting that.**

**Thanks to reviewers: It'sFun2BCrazy, Rider Rules, Dani9513 (x2), LinzPhantom (x2), TheOneAndOnlyAzuNyaa, rawr52, Iffie and HG.**

**Thanks to all the alerters, favouriters and readers and please review.**


	17. Exploring Exits

**Chapter 17- Exploring Exits  
><strong>_**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Alex Rider, only this plot and Spider**_  
><em><strong>Note: Post Crocodile Tears<strong>_

"Ok, so maybe using a mobile would be easier," Wolf replied and plucked the mobile from Eagle's outstretched hand.

"Right so who do we call? Cub what do you think?" Snake asked the teen, they needed to be quick about this.

"Well MI6 aren't going to be of any help, they won't even come never mind believe me. We could ring a taxi but we can't really pay and who knows how much a cost it would be? Then there's Tom, but he still hasn't passed his driving license-"

"Tom?" Spider questioned.

"Oh, a friend. Then there's Smithers, he would believe me but he's busy. Well I suppose that means there isn't anyone who… wait a moment, I know exactly who to call but I don't think he'd believe anything over the phone. Wolf can you ring him but say you're needing the help and don't say anything about the whole clone business because if he's been working with Julius he isn't going to believe me."

Cub paused and pointed to the phone which Wolf turned on, thankfully. He went to type in the number but stopped, who was it Cub had said?

"Wait, who?"

"Ben, it's time you got a little reunion."

Wolf raised his eyebrow but proceed to type in his ex-colleagues number which he remembered from years ago, it was a good thing his memory exceeded its normal range when it came to thinking of addresses and telephone numbers. It proved to be quite handy on many occasions.

Wolf pressed the dial button and held the mobile up to his ear, he rolled his eyes at the few dialling rings it gave and his audience, of everyone in the room, only smirked at his impatience. It gave a few rings before it was picked up.

"Hello?" Came the voice of Ben, Fox, from the phone.

"Hi it's Wolf."

"Wolf?"

"Yeah I need your help."

"Aha I'm listening."

"Well me and the rest of unit are trapped in an abandoned shack, can you give us a lift to MI6?"

"Wait, what?"

"No time to explain but we're situated in, erm… well-"

Wolf pushed down the mobile from his ear, gesturing for the other members to find out but they didn't seem to understand. However Cub appeared with a scribbled address he's wrote down.

"At Besber Road, just beside Norwington."

"That's not too far away, I'll come immediately," Ben responded but added in a deeper tone," but Wolf you owe me." The phone cut off and Wolf was left with the mobile beeping in his ear.

He put it on the floor and with his unit moved outside. He noticed Cub had quickly torn and discarded the photos of himself, the teen probably hoped they hadn't seen them. Wolf wasn't going to confirm it if he asked though.

Now all they had to do was wait, Wolf had no idea where Norwington was but perhaps if Fox said he wasn't too far away it would mean MI6 would also not be too much of a distance. Wolf settled down outside the house with his unit, sitting down and lying in the middle of a forest. He wasn't going to move to an easier place so Fox could find them, no he'd helped enough. Ben would find them. Wolf zoned out and just focused his attention on the sky falling into a meditative state.

"Hello?"

Wolf jumped up startled at the interruption into his meditation and saw that everyone was focused on him, all pairs of eyes staring at him in amusement.

"So it looks simply dreadful to be trapped in _such_ a terrible place," Ben announced, his sardonic tone leaked through his words.

"Actually Ben the reason-" Cub started.

"Alex? What are you doing here and with them, you haven't seen them in how long? Why? This isn't a trick is it. Come on I thought I was the best partner you'd worked with."

"Well I think that positions moved to Wolf to be honest," Cub replied.

Ben put an dramatic gesture of putting his hand on his heart and cried out, "I'm wounded. You would choose Wolf. Wolf? After me? How could you?"

The group sniggered and Cub gave Ben a playful punch in the arm before moving onto more important things.

"So anyway could you take us to MI6 immediately I need to file a report instantly, I really need you to do this," Alex explained, "We can explain more in your car, if you did bring the old thing."

Ben frowned, "Don't keep calling it old and yes I can do that but I expect a full explanation and some repayment."

Cub rolled his eyes and nodded, Ben set off in a westerly direction into dense forestry. Wolf and the rest of the unit followed slowly, Wolf was still slightly suspicious but that was probably from the events of Cub mot actually being Cub. Wolf quickly discarded thoughts of Ben not being Ben and moved towards the car that appeared once they'd spent some time manoeuvring through the trees.

Ben jumped into the driving seat and Cub moved to sit in the passenger's seat, despite Wolf wanting to. Sitting in the back made him feel less important and almost like a child. The unit filed in and Ben set the car off in the direction of MI6.

The explanation was immediately started to explain everything before they reached MI6 which according to Ben was only about ten miles away.

"Well Ben, here's how the last few weeks have gone. Firstly we were in SAS camp, Cub came was all suspicious and made phone calls in night and so on. So then-"

"Why were you making phone calls in the middle of the night Al?" Ben asked in an authoritave and concerned tone.

"Just let Wolf explain." Cub left it at that and motioned for Wolf to carry on.

"So we went and investigated, Eagle went missing. We got in a trap and got kidnapped-"

"Oh, so you're the unit that got captured, yeah Al you were saying that and how you got away-"

"Ben, stop interrupting," Wolf growled tired of repetitive interruptions, if he just listened then this would be easier to explain, "And yes we are that unit. Anyway turns out it was Cub who captured us and then left a 'clue' in the next door cell."

Ben looked like he was going to interrupt but stopped himself, Wolf just continued.

"So anyway, we escape, find clue is Cub's dead body and then get stuck in another trap. You can probably see a repetitive pattern here, but then Cub is then alive because he wasn't dead and helps us out and then we leave him. Go to that shack, he comes, explains that it was actually his clone who was evil and that's how we got here. Now to answer questions undoubtfully you will ask."

Wolf took a moment to breathe and Ben just frowned at the taunting delay.

"So turns out after that DELTA instancedence it was Julius, Cub's clone, who was sent to BB and then it was him who kidnapped us. Him who brought real Cub's body into the nearby cell and him who has been trying or has infiltrated MI6. Any questions?"

"Erm… that's interesting but Al was just with me this week and he acted exactly the same?"

"Oh Julius has files on everything about Cub like interactions, information and personality. He could impersonate Cub excellently, well you've seen how realistic and he can just fit right in."

"And how do I know he's not the clone?"

Wolf and the other occupants of the car just rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So only about 3 chapters to go after this and next chapter is quite, well sort of confusing but possibly surprising. Next update will be at the latest Thursday. As for the deadline being Friday, well it's been moved to Saturday.**

**Thanks to reviewers: Mazken (thanks for informing me of the error), Dani9513, HannahBerry96, It'sFun2BCrazy, Owltalon, rawr52, Rider Rules (I will be editing that for sure), TinaTin and anon.**

**Thanks also to all the alerters, favouriters and readers and please review. :)**


	18. Alarming Additions

**Chapter 18- Alarming Additions**  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or Snake, I do own Spider and the plot though<strong>_  
><em><strong>Note: Post Crocodile Tears<strong>_

It wasn't long before the group arrived at their destination: MI6 headquarters. Wolf could only follow with his unit as Ben and Cub led them into the bank. They guided them into the reception and whispering for them to stay put and Cub hurried over to the blonde receptionist who looked perfectly normal, as did the bank in fact. There was civilians actually using the bank, there were real accountants and real bank machines. Wolf would possibly even commend them on such a good disguise if he was in a different situation and they didn't let an imposter fool them. Perhaps this there disguise was the only thing they could do right.

Cub reached the receptionist and instructed the receptionist to get him an appointment with Mrs Jones, Wolf figured this was some kind of code language to hide operative's true intentions when they came into the bank. He was proved right when Cub came scurrying back to the group with news.

"She'll be here any minute, I'm not too sure if Blunt will be but if he is then… well don't annoy him."

"Why not?" Eagle asked curiously, Wolf wondered if his name had been given to the wrong person. Surely Eagle should be Cat because curiosity did manage to kill it and if there was something Eagle was famous for it was being so annoyingly curious.

"Well he is head of MI6 so he has enough power to potentially fire you. Not to mention all the blackmail he can instil on you," Cub answered murmuring the last sentence under his breath, not quite perfectly as Wolf heard and raised an eyebrow. So Cub was getting blackmailed by the head of MI6, that didn't sound ethical or even legal.

However he wasn't interested in going up against MI6 so kept his lips shut and left that piece of knowledge alone, there was no point getting into something he knew he couldn't win.

It was only a few seconds before a woman, presumably Mrs Jones trotted over to them, loaded with the sweet smell of peppermint and black high heels. She beckoned them over to the lift and when they arrived on a floor (Wolf hadn't really thought to know) guided them out. They filed into an office where she sat on a swivel chair and they piled onto the blue couch. It was an ordinary office and there seemed to be nothing to indicate this was MI6.

"Alex? So what is it that you need? I haven't seen you in a few days."

Wolf wondered why Julius hadn't visited in the last few days, surely it would be more useful remaining close to MI6 so to infiltrate them more easily. Why go would Julius just go away?

"Mrs Jones, that wasn't me. That was Julius, he's been impersonating me."

Wolf noticed Mrs Jones's eyebrows shot up and she almost leaped out her seat.

"Really? So let me get this straight you are the real Alex and the one I've been talking to about the some of the terms of the national security isn't you, it can't be. Surely not. But if Julius is about how do I know you're not simply Julius in disguise?"

Cub twiddled his fingers unsure as to what to suggest as a way to prove he was the real Alex, however Wolf spoke up.

"Wait, we were at SAS camp and then got captured isn't that something?"

Mrs Jones gave a slight nod but frowned lightly.

"Yes, it was odd that Alex, or Julius, goes to Brecon Beacons but the rest of his unit is captured. Of course we thought it was an attack on Alex so pulled him out and he's been doing work here in headquarters before he goes on a mission soon. Still that could be the real Alex and you could all be imposters."

The room almost silent, only the quiet ticking of a clock making any sound. Wolf couldn't think of how they were supposed to prove themselves, Julius had been too prepared, he probably thought of this situation. If he only he had made some stupid error that would give him away, if only Wolf sighed.

"Wait I've got it," Snake proclaimed leaping out of his seat, "Check your system, run a diagnostics to see if any files have disappeared. If Julius was in a rush he probably didn't think to cover his viral footprints, we can see if there has been anything taken and so prove our theory."

Mrs Jones shockingly apt in technology ran the diagnostics and the computer was searched for any files that had gone in the past day or two. The computer's cursor flickered and a screen appeared. Mrs Jones's face was one of alarm, she looked towards Alex as if she was checking he was still there and stood up.

"We have a crisis, the security plans have been taken, not to mention all the weaponry plans and lists of secretive operatives. We have to get these back. I believe you, it must have been Julius. You need to find him now, Ben you go check with Cindy, she normally has a lead and Alex you go into your office. Surely there'll be something he left behind and if not perhaps you could work out where he might have gone. This is an emergency so I'll call in some operatives to help with the situation but Alex any lead and I want you straight on it. Go ahead. But you MUST stop him, it is imperative that you do. Right? Alright then go."

Ben nodded to the order of his boss and sprinted out the door, Cub stood up and walked out quickly and only K-Unit was left. Wolf exchanged confused glances with his colleagues, what were they meant to do now?

Wolf decided that instead of standing awkwardly he'd ask the Jones woman who was engrossed in the content of her computer.

He cleared his throat.

"What are we meant to do?" Mrs Jones glanced sharply up from the screen.

"Just stay in reception and keep out the way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well next chapter hopefully tommorow if not then the next day but I really want to get it up. So this chapter is a little unexiciting but hopefully it should improve in the next and it should be longer (I think), but I only have about 2 chapters left to go. I believe chapter 20 will be the final one.**

**Thanks to reviewers: ME (I've changed that, thanks), LinzPhantom, It'sFun2BCrazy, Aestiva, Owltalon, rawr52 and E (x17). **

**Thanks to all the alerters, favouriters and readers and please review.**


	19. Wait, WHAT?

**Chapter 19- Wait, WHAT?**  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I own the plot and Spider but I do not Alex Rider<strong>_  
><em><strong>Note: Post Crocodile Tears<strong>_

Wolf was sat in reception brooding, he wasn't happy. He'd come all this way and he been saddled with waiting in reception. He could help, he wasn't an idiot but no it was operatives only and he and his unit were moved for their convenience. Typical MI6 wanting to work alone.

Wolf glared at some of the operatives scurrying in and out of the elevator, the bank had officially closed to the public and there was 'an emergency staff training session', the receptionists had left there stations and with all the agents with guns running around the bank charade had been temporarily dropped.

More agents burst through the door, most ran to the elevator and the others would take their leave quickly. Wolf coughed, his throat was particularly sore. he supposed he hadn't really drunk much in the last while so spotting a water machine went towards it.

His unit were still sat on the sofa behind him equalling as unhappy at the situation as he was, but nothing could be done. He poured himself a nice, refreshing cup of cool water and gulped it down. His throat immediately felt rehydrated and less sore and he moved to return to the rest of his unit.

Suddenly he felt a weight become pressed against his shoulder and whoever the owner of the hand was spun him around, he was able to see it was a tallish man with long blonde hair.

"I understand you couldn't wait for me", the man started and Wolf felt confused. Was this man alright or did he just start randomly talk to strangers that he didn't know? "Luckily I was able to get a lift from a farmer once I'd escaped."

Wolf was still confused, why exactly was he talking to him and why was his mind going crazy all of a sudden. It was if this was some kind of deja vu situation and then he noticed the voice sounded vaguely familiar. Was it his cousin or a distant friend?

"Have you seen Julius yet?" Wolf turned fully round and noticed it was not his cousin. It was Cub.

Wolf closed his eyes in frustration. He could feel a headache bubbling and his head felt like it was going to explode.

"What?" He shouted and his unit hurried over to be equally startled.

Yet the confusion didn't settle when the elevator pinged and despite Wolf's usual attitude to ignore the operative he turned around to see Cub walk out of the elevator.

Wolf really was seeing double, one by the elevator and one just to his right, opposite the elevator. So that meant what exactly? So there was two Julius's or was there two's Cub's or was there a Cub and a Julius? Unless there was more clones. Wolf could feel the pressure go to his head.

"WHAT? Answer me, I'm sick and tired of all this mystery, mystery that, mystery this! Can I not have a simple answer? Just a simple explanation? Anything? Just stop confusing me! I'm sick of it!" Wolf roared in rage and in a fit of fury punched the fire alarm.

A siren blared out, there was a whole load of agents who scrambled past them and the elevator locked with a sliding door of steel. All in a matter of seconds the building had been evacuated and it had given Wolf the chance to at least think a bit more clearly.

He glared harshly at the two Cubs who both hadn't yet dared to move.

"I am the real Cub," growled the Cub from the elevator. Wolf in return just rolled his eyes whilst Eagle stage whispered, "You wish."

"I think you'll find it is me, who is the real Cub."

In one abrupt fluid movement they both moved towards one another allowing for only a breath's distance between themselves. Wolf was reminded of the way lions sized up an intruder.

"You think you can challenge me?" the Cub dared.

"I can do more than that."

The Cubs leaned closer and Wolf stopped them before their fight began.

"Hold on! Come on explain. Fight after explanation! And whoever is Julius well it's hardly going to be a secret after this, is it?"

"Well, I am the real Cub. I was there at Julius's cells, I was lying in the cells and then I was the one who helped you escape. I've never seen you since then, I stayed behind and took care of the guards. After that I wondered around until a farmer offered me a lift in his tractor to his home and from there he took me in his car and dropped me just outside. So here I am."

Wolf raised an eyebrow, he wasn't going to accept anything anymore without proof. He should probably make that his New Year's resolution as he was always struggling to think of one.

"And the proof is?"

The other Cub was suspiciously quiet during this conversation but Wolf ignored him for the time being, it might even be the real Cub who was quiet and Julius who was now talking.

"Well Julius knows how to act, think and basically be me, but I have something he doesn't have. Something he'd have to live through. Here, this should be sufficient."

Cub took off his shirt and Wolf's eyes were immediately drawn to the bullet wound on his chest. Of course the picture Wolf had seen of Cub being shot, this was the bullet wound, this was real proof. There was no way this couldn't be real.

Wolf averted his eyes to the other Cub and sent him a questioning look.

"Alright, I am Julius but you have to admit by interception well it was almost flawless, and not just the once but twice."

The atmosphere was tense, time seemed to have frozen as the two Cubs stood facing one another. Everybody including them seemed to freeze until it was interrupted suddenly by Julius.

Julius sprinted towards the elevator before diving sideways into the offices behind reception. Cub was after him like a bullet charging at him. His unit exchanged questioning glances and Wolf gave a shrug in return, he couldn't work out if they needed to do anything. Should they do something? Or would they just be a hindrance?

Wolf took large strides in the direction of where the two had gone. He could see them through the window of reception at the back, Julius held up something and Cub momentarily tackled him to the ground. Wolf winced at the punch Julius gave to Cub, he attempted to get to them but saw no way in. How did they even get in that room?

Averting his eyes from the fighting match he looked for some kind of door but to no avail. He couldn't understand how they had gotten it there? And if he couldn't get in how was he supposed to help?

He felt utterly powerless and hated it with a passion, he was far from not being a man of action. He was normally doing all the work, being part of the drama but now, now he had to watch like a spectator and there wasn't nothing he could do to help Cub. Or stop Julius.

He moved his eyes to the window again although meanwhile he continued to search around behind reception for some kind of sign or switch or even a door. Cub seemed to be winning but Julius had thrown a few more painful blows. Cub aimed a kick to Julius's head and Julius went down below the window, Cub glanced to Wolf in relief.

Wolf regretted making himself visible for Cub to be distracted by and in the future he would wish he could turn back time and change this event. He's wished he'd seen the trapdoor under his feet or moved out of Cub's sight or even seen the telltale sign of a dark black object. But he didn't.

The bomb exploded. It sent a wave of energy pounding into Wolf's face, knocking him into the ground. Stone followed shortly after and there was a torrent of rubble hitting him and fire was all that was in his view. Flames obscured the little vision he had left when blurriness set in. Wolf couldn't move his arms or his legs and his whole body started to feel detached from his body.

This wasn't looking good for him. Smoke completely clouded his view and he was left essentially blind with no way of moving, only his eyelids moved and only in a downward movement as they slowly slid down his eyeballs as Wolf's mind blurred and distorted.

Wolf could hardly breathe anymore, every slight intake of air was pain and any slight tremble was shockingly agonising. His arms and legs felt pinned down and his chest felt like it was loaded with bricks or someone was pushing against it deliberately preventing him from breathing.

Wolf's thoughts became unclear and he drifted off. Drifted into a slumber that was preferable over his situation.

* * *

><p>Outside the main MI6 headquarters sirens were blaring and there was furry of scrambling victims all fighting to keep away from the smoke, a few charred bodies littered the street and fire engines appeared with rescuers jumping out its door to go into the bank armed with hoses. They'd heard there was a few people inside but the bomb had gone off ten minutes ago and the survival rate wasn't at all good. Mrs Jones fiddled with her suit jacket whilst trying to mask her emoticons.<p>

Ben just watched devastated at the remains, his eyes wide and his expression one of pure shock. He'd just lost his friends and his colleagues, but most importantly he'd lost someone he'd considered a brother and now he was gone. Ben could only watch as paramedics arrived with the police and the fire fighters continued to search for survivors.

If there was any.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :) Changed it around again just to surprise everyone again, did it work? Well one chapter to go after this, so close to the end. I'll edit as soon as I get time, so it'll probably be after Easter. **

**If for any reasons your confused or have felt I've left some gaps in the plot feel free to tell me via PM or review, however I have included the use of the 'house in the woods' in the next scene.**

**Thanks to reviewers Aestiva, Ishita (I will change that soon-ish, sorry for that, no offense taken and thank-you for the conc. crit., I do really appreciate it) and Rinix14.**

**Additionally thanks to all the alerters (who probably haven't gotten alerts), favouriters and readers and please review.**


	20. Day's Dawn

**Chapter 20- Day's Dawn**  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, only the plot in this story and the character Spider<strong>_  
><em><strong>Note: Post Crocodile Tears<strong>_

Months had passed since the bomb had been set off in MI6 or as the papers were informed: a terrorist attack on a random bank. MI6 had been moved to a different location and set up again, apparently somewhere further north.

Elsewhere however three burly men stood pacing in their barracks, they were situated in Brecon Beacons and each looked equally anxious. They heard the tell-tale signs of someone coming by the heavy footsteps, all the men looked up.

A fourth member burst through the wooden door and exclaimed happily to the group watching,

"They cleaned out the house, turns out it was Julius's house and then when he was with us he destroyed the evidence."

One of the members, Snake, nodded vigorously and replied.

"It makes sense Wolf. So the whole thing has finally finished, have you sorted out every weak end?"

Wolf nodded, he'd changed slightly since the bomb attack and had made it his personal goal to make sure the whole clone situation was cleared up.

"Yep, finally." The other members all agreed also, Wolf was so glad for this confusion to be over. It had been bad enough when they had found out Cub was evil but to find he had a clone and then again when they thought it was him it was actually his clone had just been the ultimate nightmare of confusion. Which wasn't something they wished to ever have to experience again. Speaking of Cub Wolf had helped search for both him and his clone but there was no sign of either which probably meant they were alive elsewhere, as seemed to be the case with people that had apparently gone 'missing' but Wolf prayed they wouldn't cross paths again.

The unit relaxed, it had been difficult the last three months. Wolf had been in hospital for two months with serious burns and lung infections, and then afterwards he had needed some serious physical therapy for some of the broken bones he had. Eagle, Snake and Spider had also been in hospital for numerous reasons relating to the bomb incidence as well but not as serious as Wolf's as they had been further away from the bomb. Despite all of their injuries were painful it did give them a chance to relax after such an event which they felt they definitely deserved.

There was a knock at the door, Wolf turned round and opened it gently, hoping it was not the sergeant coming for a surprise room inspection. The mess behind him was massive and the floor was thickly coated with fresh mud, if the sergeant was at the door he most certainly wouldn't be pleased.

Thankfully it was just Fox.

"Just finalising the details with the sergeant and he asked me to take this letter here, arrived for him just now. I haven't looked at it yet, here," Fox informed before handing Wolf a letter. Fox had decided rather recently that because of the consquences of the bomb he would return to his place in the SAS after some pushing from Wolf. After the bombing Fox had been hit hard, he'd not quite been the same but he was slowly returning to his somewhat similar self, but it was a long and slow process which Wolf had hoped would speed up if he joined the SAS again. He'd at least not be working alone then and would be able to rely on them to help him.

Fox went to stand just behind him and Wolf let his unit gather around him.

"Who's it for?" Eagle asked wondering whether it was a relative sending him a letter.

Wolf examined the address and it just said 'K-Unit + F'. 'F' Wolf deduced as being Fox, so it must have been very recently written.

"All of us apparently." Wolf just stared at the letter thinking as to what it could be. Was it a relative or some official notice? Was it something else? Was it connected to the bombing incidence?

"Well open it," Snake murmured elbowing Wolf from his thoughts. Wolf sighed and gently pried open the letter and read it along with his unit.

_Guys of K-Unit,_

_I'm sure you're not grieving but if you did shed a tear I'm just letting you know it's in vain. Currently just recovering from burns but residing in America._

So it was Cub. Wolf paused surely it wasn't safe to send something like this; MI6 would know where he was. What happened to his common sense? Or maybe he knew this already? He was answered quickly however as he read further down the page.

_Don't worry if you think this is top-secret (i.e. keep away from MI6 info) they know I'm alive. Actually they're seething, but they can't do anything now I'm with the CIA. And I am an America citizen so they have no right to drag me back or have any hold on me, plus the CIA wouldn't want anything happening to this agent. I wish you luck in the future and who knows maybe we'll meet, fate does seem to drag us back together. Well, bye and thanks for your help._

His unit cheered all happy Cub was alive and doing well. Wolf just gave a small smile, Cub was the one and only. Cub hadn't changed like he'd thought; he'd just been temporarily replaced by a clone.

...

The barrack was a room of smiles until Wolf noticed Eagle sighing and Wolf raised an eyebrow towards him, he turned to Wolf solemnly and rubbed his head. Wolf frowned in a response.

"But Wolf how can you be sure it's Cub and not Julius?" The barrack became silent, Wolf's mind was blank.

He wasn't able to answer. How was he to when he didn't know the answer? Was it Cub thanking them for making his life better or Julius thanking them to flee the country and infiltrate the CIA? Or maybe something else? All he could do was rub his head at the reappearance of a headache, again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep I'm evil who knows if they both (or one of them) survived and who exactly sent the letter. Maybe it was Julius? Maybe it was Cub? MI6 covering their tracks? Or someone else? However if you prefer a non-confusing ending just ignore all after the '...'.**

**S****o this, my first ever, fic is done! 20 chapters and over 30,000 words and nearly 200 reviews. If anything needs clearing up, as it is very possible I've left something out, please contact me. I'm going to edit many of these chapters after Easter so it will be easier to read.**

**Thanks to Aestiva, Rinix14, Buninson, ReaderofStuff, Pen To Paper, anon, E (x2) and Demy Malfoy.**

**I'd like to thank everybody for their support so t****hanks to every reviewer, alerter, favouriter, PMer and reader! XD  
><strong>**And if you'd like to leave a review feel free to do so (whether your reading this from years in the future or right now). :)**


End file.
